


Save Me

by AshyWanKenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, My First Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyWanKenobi/pseuds/AshyWanKenobi
Summary: Events take place after TFA. Kylo Ren has captured Rey. Snoke has ordered him to turn her to the Dark Side. If she refuses, she's to become a breeding slave, to produce force sensitive children. Rey finds an unlikely rescuer. **Implied Rape, Implied Torture, Eventual Smut





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes: Events take place after TFA. Kylo Ren has captured Rey.**   
**Snoke has ordered him to turn her to the Dark Side.**   
**If she refuses, she's to become a breeding slave, to produce force sensitive children.**   
**Rey finds an unlikely rescuer.**

  
**The Finalizer**

  
Kylo Ren stalked determinedly to her cell. He thought about how he had found her on that Outer Rim planet. Her capture was just happy chance. He was leading a raiding party on a village known to be harboring Resistance fighters. Shortly after they had landed, he had sensed her presence. She was running through the forest, attempting to make it back to her ship. He caught up to her quickly enough, on the speeder he had brought. She hadn't had time to ignite her saber, as he paralyzed her with the force. She tried to fight back, but he was stronger now. He willed her to fall unconscious so that he could bring her back to the Finalizer. He had immediately contacted Supreme Leader Snoke, who was pleasantly surprised with the turn of events. He ordered Kylo Ren to turn her to the Dark Side. If she refused, he was to breed her to produce more force sensitive servants. He thought after a week of torture she'd become more willing. The Scavenger, however, had proved stubborn. No doubt she had learned to meditate through pain from the Skywalker scum. This would be her last chance.

  
He opened her cell door to find her curled in the same fetal position he'd left her in. He could hear her raspy breaths, sense the fear rolling off her in waves. "Are you ready to become my apprentice, Scavenger?" He spoke through his mask’s voice modulator. She looked up at him, through her black and blue bruises, eyes shining. "I'd rather die," she spat. He crouched down to her level, causing her to flinch. "If you refuse, you will become my breeding whore. Our children will become slaves to the Dark Side." She chuckled, the sound quickly turning into a series of hoarse coughs. "You do not frighten me Kylo Ren, I've had far worse." "So be it then." He pulled out the force bands he had brought so she could not escape him. He roughly cuffed her hands and feet. Yanking her up and out of the cell, they were quickly flanked by four Stormtroopers. The half dragged, half carried her along the maze of hallways. They turned down a corridor and stopped in front of the Medical wing.

  
Kylo Ren thrust her into the med bay and called over to the med unit. The droid stopped in front of him and beeped. "Check the girl," Kylo demanded. The droid did a quick scan of her. "Analysis complete: healthy, no known diseases, no contraceptive unit, fertile. Permission to apply bacta to wounds to prevent infection?" Kylo Ren quickly denied it, "No, inject antibodies." The little unit moved to Rey and injected her quickly. Kylo wrenched her up from the med table and moved her back out into the hall. Again the troopers grabbed her and carried her along. After a bit, Kylo Ren stopped at another door.

  
Upon opening the door, he was met with the shrieks of women. "Move aside," he commanded. He strode into the room searching for the older woman. She was seated in the back, on a low sofa. "Ylenia," he snapped. She raised her tired eyes to his mask, "Yes, my lord?" "This is Rey. She is to be my breeding slave. You will get her cleaned and fed. I will be back for her later." With that, he deposited Rey onto the floor, and stalked out of the room, sealing the door behind him.

  
Ylenia looked down at the young woman. She felt her stomach roll, as Rey tried to turn over, seeing the damage Kylo Ren had wrought her. "Anara, please bring bacta and gauze. Help me bring her to the refresher." Anara poked her head up from the holopad she'd been reading. She gathered the supplies and helped Ylenia drag Rey from the room. Once inside the refresher, the women attempted to strip Rey of her clothing. She fought as much as she could. "N-noo," she started, but Ylenia grabbed her face. "Child accept your fate. Let us help you. If you do not, you will not be the only one to be punished." Rey peered at the older woman. Sensing that she meant her no harm, Rey huffed her acquiescence. They slowly finished undressing her. Anara threw Rey's clothing down the wash chute, before grabbing a clean rag, and beginning to wipe off the dried blood.

  
Once the blood was scrubbed from her, they moved Rey into the shower. Rey felt warm water begin to cascade down her back. She moaned as the warmth helped to sooth her pain. The women washed her as best they could, given Rey could not stand on her own yet. Anara helped to put a towel around Rey's shoulders, while Ylenia brought her to the toilet and sat her down. She towel dried her hair, while Anara found a spare toiletry kit. They helped her to brush her teeth, and her hair, plaiting it into a singular braid. Ylenia rubbed the bacta on the worst of her wounds, deciding against the gauze, so as not to incur Kylo's wrath. Anara helped dress Rey in a white dress, not unlike the one the other women wore.

  
They helped Rey back out into the main room. The other women all stared at her, curious about the newcomer. Rey glanced up briefly. There had to be twenty or so of them gathered around doing various things to pass the time. She felt saddened that these women had all been ripped from their home worlds for the desires of men. Anara pulled out a seat at the table for Re, and she plopped down into it. Ylenia went over to the small kitchenette, and pressed a series of buttons. Rey decided she must be ordering food. Her stomach growled violently as the tray appeared, rather quickly, in the slot. Ylenia looked up at her and down at the tray. There was a huge steaming bowl of soup, half a loaf of bread and a whole pitcher of water. Ylenia carried it over to the table, but stopped just before putting it in front of Rey. "I can see how hungry you are, but you must relax. If you eat too much too quickly, you will be sick." Rey nodded understanding. The tray was set before her and she ate as slowly as she could. She hadn't eaten since she had been captured.

  
Ylenia and Anara both took a seat next to and across from her. Rey asked mid-chew, "Where am I?" Anara looked to Ylenia. Ylenia sighed, "This is what some of the officers call the "pet chambers." Rey gulped, "All of you? Do you all belong to Kylo Ren?" Ylenia snorted, "No, only you. We don't really belong to one person. Sure there are favorites, but only you belong to him." Anara chimed in, her voice like bells, "It isn’t all bad. There are rules on what they can do. They can't maim, kill or hurt us too badly." Rey looked at the two of them disgusted. Ylenia continued, "Don't be quick to judge, we are all slaves. We do what we can to survive." Rey was not unaccustomed to this sort of thing. The junk bosses back on Jakku had often tempted her with more portions for a romp. She had learned long ago that she had no desire to die of hunger.

  
A noise at the door sent the women nearest to it scattering. A few had tried to hide themselves in the corner. Anara tried in earnest not to roll her eyes. You could tell who was new and who had been here longest. Who had been beaten into submission. The door slid open, revealing two Stormtroopers with force bands. Ylenia spoke quickly, "That'll be for you then. Don't try anything foolish. Kylo Ren makes his own rules. There'll be no repercussions for him." They entered the room and sealed the door behind them. One trooper had their blaster trained on the women, the other continued forward towards Rey. He stopped in front of her, "Kylo Ren requests your presence. You are to come quickly and quietly, Scavenger." She held out her hands to him, as her cuffed her wrists. He bent to do her ankles next. Once she was secured, the Stormtrooper pulled her up. As they moved her from the room, Rey glanced back at the two women, who looked at her with sympathy.

  
They dragged her down a series of corridors, stopping in front of a large door. The trooper on her right pressed the comm and spoke into it, "Sir, we have the girl." The door slid open. Kylo Ren stood waiting, "Leave her there. You are dismissed." They dropped Rey to the floor. She had gained enough strength to remain on her knees. The Stormtroopers turned and left the room. Kylo Ren circled her, finally coming to a stop in front of her. "So here we are, Scavenger. Here is what is going to happen: you will submit to me, without complaint. This is as unpleasant for me as it is for you. There will be no need for me to take you unless you are fertile. When did you last bleed?" She blushed fiercely as she glared at him. "I will be bleeding soon," she stammered. He used the force to confirm what she said as the truth. He shook his head affirming what she had said. "In the meantime, so that you don't forget your place as the filthy Scavenger scum you are, you will be pleasuring General Hux." She gaped at him stupidly. He couldn't be serious? He sneered behind the mask, and snatched her to her feet.

  
She found herself outside of yet another door. Kylo pushed a series of buttons, allowing himself entry into the room. Hux was sitting, reading in a chair, a small light next to him. He jumped up at the intrusion, confused. "What is the meaning of this Ren?" He demanded. He looked from Kylo Ren to the girl and back again. "I've brought you a present Hux," Kylo said matter-of-factly, "I can't breed her right now, she's useless to me." Hux arched a brow, even more baffled by the statement. "What am I to do with her?" He looked at her mortified. "You can use her as a pet for now, until she's fertile." Hux scoffed, "You can't be serious?" Kylo smirked behind the mask. "I am and you will," he said menacingly. He left the room abruptly.

  
Hux stared at the girl who had be unceremoniously left on the floor. She looked badly bruised and beaten. He attempted to move closer to her, which sent her shuffling in the opposite direction. He felt pity for her, even though he knew he shouldn't. "Please, let me help you off of the floor at least. I have no desire to force myself on someone so battered." She glared at him suspiciously, but nodded her head in agreement. He helped her to the chair he'd been in, and ran a hand through his red hair. "Are you hungry?" She glanced at him again, and shook her head. She was exhausted. It had taken every ounce of energy she had to trick Kylo Ren with the force so she could escape him. She'd rather be beaten than taken by him, the thought causing her to involuntarily gag. Hux sighed, exasperated. What was he to do with her? He couldn't send her back; Kylo Ren would know he hadn't followed his orders. If she stayed maybe that would satisfy him. Probably not, though. He thought of the other women in the "pet chamber". He was quite taken with the Anara one. He didn't want this to get back to her. He had hoped to make her solely his. She could never be his wife. That would go to some prestigious woman of rank, but he could make her his mistress.

  
Rey eyed him as she used the force to skim his thoughts. She could see what he thought of Anara, and thought the woman would laugh with that knowledge. Hux turned then, and put his hands up to show he meant no harm. He released her force bonds on her ankles and then on her wrists. Rey caught his eye and he stopped to take her in. He let his eyes trail down her. She was shapely, but lean with muscles. Her dress was hiked up in a way that was inappropriate. He gazed back at her and grabbed the hem up at her thigh. She gripped his wrist hard, nostrils flaring, as her breathing became erratic. Not breaking eye contact, he pulled the hem down her thighs, covering up her modesty. She raised her brow quizzically. He shook his red hair and stood again. "I can't do this to you. It's not in my nature. You may have my bed. I'll sleep out here on the couch." Rey was disbelieving. Wasn't he supposed to be the enemy? She was deep in thought when he unexpectedly scooped her up. She yelped, and wrapped her arms around his neck, her nose inches from his.

  
He walked as smoothly as he could to his room and set her on his bed. As an afterthought he asked, "Do you need to use the refresher?" She nodded, blushing. He sighed again as lifted her back up. Carrying her in to the toilet, he placed her down. "I'll be right outside, when you are done, to help you." "Thank you," she rasped. He blinked. It was the first thing she had said to him. He turned and shut the door, waiting. Her soft voice came to him through the door a few minutes later, "I'm ready." He heard a flush as he came in. She was attempting to wash her hands, still unsteady on her feet. He came behind her and held her in place so she could. She looked back at him, and quirked her lips up a bit. Her face was still quite swollen. He winced for her, and opened the mirror that doubled as a medicine cabinet. He reached in and grabbed the first aid kit, before shutting it. The mirror back in place, he saw her staring at him intently, her hazel eye warm. She shut off the water, and turned around expectantly. He leaned forward, his face close to hers, and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "You should try to walk a little on your own. I'll hold you up still."

  
They hobbled back into the bedroom. She was starting to be able to stand on her own now. He asked her to sit, and he knelt in front of her with the medical kit. He took out some things, turning them over and deciding what to use. He wondered if he should just take her to the med wing. "He took me there already. He told the droid no," she said. His head whipped up to look at her. "How could I forget? You are like him. Well anyway, I can at least do this." She snarled at him, "I am not like him." He took the bottle of bacta and used his fingers to scoop up some of the cream. He rubbed it all over her face, "That's not what I meant. I just mean that you are both force sensitive." She huffed, "That's the only connection." He chuckled, "I see we both share the same sentiment for him." She smiled at him shyly. "Why are you taking care of me? Why are you being so kind?" He glanced up at her as he continued applying the bacta, "Let's just say I'm not one for beating a woman to a pulp. I don't want to see it or the after effects." "Thank you," she whispered, as she put her hand over his. He gulped and quickly removed his hand. "There, that'll do. You should look much better by morning." He stood and walked back out into the main room.

  
He came back in with a glass of water. Taking two pills from the bottle in the med kit, he handed them to her and gave her the glass. "These will make it easier for you to sleep, and also help heal you." She eyed them, but eventually took them, gulping down the water. He turned to go. "Hux," she asked. His heart clenched inadvertently as he turned to face the broken young woman who was sitting on his bed. "Yes," he asked. "Please leave the door open. I won't try to escape. I promise," she added. He went pale. Escape? He hadn't even thought of that. Had Kylo Ren knew he wouldn't be able to contain her? No, he was meant to have left the bands on her and keep her as a slave. Not take care of her as he had. Still, he answered, "of course." He turned off the light, and left her alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: Warning all aboard the Smut train!**  
**This is my first Smut/Lemon scene so please be kind and leave feedback.**  
**Thank you for taking the time to read this story!**

Hux dropped himself into his reading chair, rubbing his face with his hand. What am I to do, he thought. He was unaccustomed to being placed in awkward situations such as this. He knew why Kylo Ren had brought her to him. He had wanted him to defile, humiliate and abuse her. Kylo Ren had assumed that because Hux was a harsh General and commander, that he’d be the perfect choice for Rey’s degradation. Ren was wrong. Hux had never even visited or used the pet room. He only knew of Anara, because he had been in the bay when she was pulled off of one of the cruisers. She had been sobbing, golden hair falling in waves about her shoulders. She had looked like an angel. He couldn’t help the pang of sorrow and want he had felt then. He had wanted to save her, to have her grasp his arms, and hold on to him like a lifeline. He was going to go to her, having had every intention of claiming her, but he was unused to being aggressive in matters of women. He had always been shy around the fairer sex. He had missed his chance as other, stronger officers took her. He sighed inwardly. Another failure, and now this would be added to that increasingly long list.

  
He kept his loose trousers and t-shirt on as he stood to walk over to the couch. He flung himself down, and tried to make himself as comfortable as possible. He was exhausted, but he knew it’d be a long time before sleep reached him. He shivered, silently cursing himself for not grabbing a blanket. He was in for a long night.

  
Rey sunk into the bed, snuggling into the blankets and warmth. She had escaped Kylo Ren today, and had found an unlikely protector in Hux. She smiled as she remembered his kindness, how he had taken care of her. She’d never received attention like that before. Only recently had she been subjected to affection. At first, unwanted, but as she became fast friends with Finn, she didn’t much mind. General Organa was compassionate as well. The women had comforted each other when word of how Han Solo had perished had reached the General. She wondered how long she’d be able to keep up this game. She couldn’t bleed forever, and mind tricks only worked so well. She had to make a plan fast. She had tried to reach out to Master Luke through the force, but had only heard silence in return. She cursed inwardly. She’d been a fool to have left Ach-to. They had needed supplies though, and she had thought that the Resistance base on the Outer Rim would be relatively safe for her to go to. She’d been wrong. Her eyes turning to the sky, disbelievingly, as she watched Kylo Ren’s shuttle land. She huffed and slammed her head back against Hux’s pillow. She tried earnestly to let sleep engulf her. She finally willed herself to sleep, and fell into troubled dreams.

  
She awoke with a start, not entirely convinced she’d actually been asleep. She listened intently, and was met with Hux’s soft snores. He sounded restless, so she let her mind gently sweep his. She was surprised to find herself there. She was sitting on his lap. He was holding her tightly as she looked up into his eyes. He looked back, his eyes glazed over with lust. He ran his thumb across her lips, his other arm tightening around her waist. He was leaning down, his breath so close to her lips.

  
She pulled back with a jolt, and heard him begin to rustle. Her breathing had accelerated, heart pounding frantically. She stood and walked from the bedroom. Stopping in front of Hux, she watched him as he wandered somewhere in between sleep and wakefulness. He shivered profusely. She had wrapped her own arms around her body. It was freezing in space. She wondered vaguely why his room had no heat. She reached out, involuntarily, and moved his red hair from his eyes. He was startled awake by her touch, eyes searching, until he saw the white hem of her dress. His gaze rose slowly to meet her own. She was staring at him, something he couldn’t quite read swimming in her eyes. He blushed as he broke eye contact, remembering his dream. “I’m cold,” she whispered. He sat up gingerly, his back already aching from the uncomfortable position he was forced to lay in. “I’ll get you another blanket,” he said as he stood up, but she put her hand on his arm, and shook her head no, most of her chestnut hair escaping her braid. He noticed her swelling had gone down a significant amount as well. He looked down at her hand, confused. Just as he was about to ask her what she wanted, she grabbed his hand and tugged him towards his room.

  
She pulled him a few steps before he wrenched his hand back nervously. “If you’d just tell me what you want, I’ll get it for you,” he offered. She shook her pretty head again, causing the rest of her hair to come free. He sucked in a breath, and then another, afraid he’d forgotten how to breathe entirely. She stood in front of him, and ran her hands up his lean muscles, as he stood stock still. What is she doing, he thought. She tugged him forward again, this time his feet moved. She turned, his hand clasped in hers, as she continued towards his bedroom. She climbed back into his bed and gazed expectantly at him. He looked down at her stupidly. She took pity on him, and patted the empty space next to her. Shuddering, he began to take off his shirt and trousers, leaving him in his tight undershorts. He sunk down next to her, and pulled the blankets up around them.

  
She faced him, placing her hands on his chest. He could scarcely breathe, as thousands of questions buzzed about his mind. She touched his face, and brought him back from his thoughts. “Thank you, it’s freezing in here,” she murmured. “You’re welcome, but you don’t have to do this,” he began. He was cut short by her movement, as she ran her hand down the side of his face. He felt himself move his arm to hold her about the waist. She leaned in to him, moving her body to closely contour his. He gasped as she placed an agonizingly slow kiss upon his lips. He reacted then, moving his own hand to cup her face, his lips carefully molded against hers. His face contorted into a mixture of shock and want. She let out a small sigh at his reciprocation. Fire blooming in her belly, she deepened the kiss, her tongue gently seeking entrance to his mouth. He groaned and allowed her the access she sought. They kissed slowly as they mapped each other’s mouths. She had wrapped her arms through his and up under his shoulders. She was grasping him roughly, as she moaned into his mouth. He felt something snap then, the tenderness escaping for the lust and want that took its place.

  
Hux rolled on top of her, shifting his body weight to his elbows. His hands grasping her face, he kissed her hard. She grinded her hips against his as he pushed his erection against her belly, her hands raking down his back. His tongue rolled against hers wildly, skimming the roof of her mouth. His left hand roamed down to her breast. Frustrated that he could not gain access to her pert, hard nipples, he ripped the strap of her dress roughly down her shoulder. He broke the kiss and gazed down at her. She was glowing, radiant against the soft light in his room. He captured the breast in his hand, and squeezed her hard. She moaned his name, throwing her head back as a wave of pleasure hit her. He rolled her nipple in his fingertips, and squeezed it, causing her to arch her back. He bent down and took it into his mouth, sucking and gently grazing it with his teeth. His other hand roamed to her other breast, again ripping the strap of her dress down to bare her to him. She cried out as he pinched one nipple and lapped at the other. He soon turned his mouth to the other breast, and sent her reeling. He pushed his hips into hers, pinning her in place as he teased her with his hardness, giving her just enough friction to build her up, but not enough to let her overflow.

  
“Hux, please,” she begged, although she wasn’t exactly sure what she wanted. He groaned as he continued his teasing. She needed more. Using the force to help her, she rolled them so that she was on top. Hux was utterly surprised, and taken aback that she had used the force in such a way. She grinned deviously at him. She leaned down to kiss him, not waiting for him to open his mouth, thrusting her tongue in. Just as he began to kiss her back, she broke the kiss, and caught his lip between her teeth. She tugged at it, causing him to moan and buck his hips up. She sighed and sat back, her legs on either side of his thighs and started to move. She shivered with pleasure as the friction started building again. Hux grabbed onto her hips, moving her faster. Rey grew dizzy with want, tipping her head back, as small gasps of satisfaction escaped her lips. Hux saw her getting close, and rolled back on top of her. She yelped in surprise. He pulled her dress down her hips, and flung it into the darkness. He pulled off her underwear next, eyeing her as he tossed them aside. She bit her lip expectantly, as he gazed down at her naked form. She was glorious. He grabbed her behind the knees, and thrust her legs up unexpectedly. She began to pant.

  
He crouched between her thighs, kissing them on his way to her core. Rey moaned as he came closer. She had never been touched or kissed like this. When he arrived at her entrance, he gazed up at her. Eyes blazing with lust, he slowly licked her opening. She was so wet, he sighed contentedly to himself. His cock throbbed painfully with need. He groaned as he suckled on her sensitive mound. She bucked into his mouth uncontrollably, breathing ragged. He used his forearm to hold her down, and slipped one finger from his other hand into her wet body. She moaned his name over and over, as he licked and rubbed her. “Please,” she begged breathlessly. He inserted another finger, stroking her as he found a spot eliciting the most reaction from her. “Hux,” she stuttered. She was building fast, her climax in sight. He sucked harder and quickened his fingers. She let out a scream as she hit her peak, coming over and over again. She had never experienced anything like this. As her orgasm racked her body, she whispered his name like a prayer.

  
Hux slipped out of his undershorts, his erection springing forward. He held himself, as he stroked his cock. She watched him, panting. She thought to herself how wanton she had become at his skillful hands. Hux positioned himself at her wet center as he groaned with desire. He coated his tip in her slickness, and rubbed himself around her opening. She moaned, “Hux, please.” He slipped himself into her, filling her up, both of them crying out as he entered her. Kriff, he thought, she feels so good. He pulled out and thrust back in, drawing out a deep moan from her. He smirked and continued to thrust into her, holding on to her hips. She snaked her arm around his neck and pulled him down to meet her lips. He smashed his against hers, thrusting his tongue into her waiting mouth. He gripped her hands and held them above her head, deepening his movements. He groaned against her mouth, as his pumping becoming erratic. He could feel himself getting close. “Come for me, Rey,” he breathed near her ear, “I want to feel you.” She whimpered, “I’m almost there.” He removed one of his hands to pinch her nipple. She gasped again, falling apart around him, clenching and soaking his cock. He cried out as he exploded within her, pumping every last drop of seed from him.

  
He took a moment to collect himself, as they both attempted to catch their breath, still panting from their encounter. Hux peeked up at her to see her smiling at him. He grinned back and removed himself from her, as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. He rolled over on to the bed next to her, and she rested her cheek against his chest as he lazily played with her hair. They said nothing to each other, both lost in their own thoughts, eventually turning to deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: One more smut for good measure ;)**

  
Hux awoke to his digital clock’s alarm loudly beeping, as he reached over to turn it off. He had to be on the bridge in an hour in a half. He glanced over at the girl wrapped around him. Her hair was mussed up in a pleasing way, and her mouth slightly fell open as she slept. He smiled to himself and shook his head, reliving the details from early this morning. He found himself wondering, what next? Kylo Ren would take her away today, and he’d surely never have her again. His stomach turned unpleasantly. He found himself slightly attached to her after last night. Taking care of her had been rather nice. He always had very little time to himself, generally choosing to read during his leisure hours. He wondered what it’d be like to come back to her during those times. He shook his head, it’d be better not to think of those things. It was impossible. Kylo would be back for her, and it’ll be like this never happened. He sighed, and tried to disentangle himself from her. Rey gazed up at him sleepily, her look quickly becoming apprehensive and uncertain as she became more alert. He looked down at her and forced a smile, “I have to get ready to go,” he stated. She shook her head yes, knowing he had to leave at some point. Knowing she had to leave at some point. “Do you want to use the refresher?” He asked her. “Could I? I won’t be long,” she said. “Sure, take your time. I still have a bit before I need to go. I’ll get breakfast ordered. Follow me, and I’ll show you were everything is.” He helped her up to her feet, pleased to see she was doing much better. He face was almost completely healed. She smiled up at him, shyly, as he led her back out to the refresher.

  
There was a small closet located in the room that she hadn’t noticed last night. He pointed to the towels in there, the array of hair and body products and brushes. He fished out an extra toothbrush, and handed it to her. She mumbled her thanks. He surprised himself by grabbing her tiny jaw in his hand. He moved it around so he could gaze at her face, looking her over to make sure everything was healed properly. He glanced to her eyes, and found her watching him. He saw the uncertainty there, and leaned in to give her a chaste kiss. She smiled up at him as he broke contact, trying to hide the disappointment as he leaned over and turned on the shower for her. He felt the temperature, and nodded to himself. “Go ahead then, I’ll be right out in the main area if you need me,” he told her. Rey looked at him, and stood up on her tip toes to kiss him again. Hux wrapped his arms around her tightly, responding by deepening their kiss. She gasped, allowing his tongue to gain entry. The kiss was gentle enough, not the heated passionate kisses of the early morn. It held a note of sadness, of worry and apprehension. Tinted by the unknown of today. He released her, and left her alone.

  
She stepped into the shower, slightly adjusting the knobs to make it cooler. How he could stand it being that hot, she thought to herself. She sighed as the water hit her, washing off all evidence of last night. Her stomach twisted into knots. What is going to happen, she thought. Anxiety was taking a hold of her, wedging itself deep within. She tried to repeat the Jedi mantra, but it was to no avail. She tried to think practically. Master Luke, by this point, would’ve realized something went wrong. He would’ve alerted the General and the rest of the Resistance, Finn and Poe included. It wouldn’t be long until they came to find her. She just had to survive till then. She thought about her training. Without her lightsaber, there would be no dueling between her and Kylo Ren. Her power with the Force was still infantile. She had been surprised her little trick had worked so well. She didn’t think she could risk more. She had to keep the charade up until she was rescued, she concluded.

  
She used some of the body wash and shampoo Hux had shown her. She was enjoying the shower far too much, not wanting to leave. She turned it off with an audible sigh. Grabbing a towel she bent over and flipped her hair to dry it. The door opened surprising her.   
She yelped as she tried to stand up, and cover herself simultaneously. Hux, turning bright red, excused himself, “I heard a noise. I was coming to make sure you were alright,” he stammered. He had run over when he heard her, afraid she was still injured, and had opened the door without knocking. He had been met with a full view of her bent over, her shapely ass front and center. Rey, still trying to affix the towel to herself, gave up, clutching it to her front. She stared angrily at him, willing his downcast eyes to look at her. Hux looked up, about to apologize again, when he caught her reflection in the mirror. Turning even redder, he thrust his hands in front of his eyes, and started to chuckle. Rey fumed, “What could possibly be funny?” Hux moved one had, dragging it down his face. He looked past her again. The mirror was giving him a perfect view of her uncovered backside again. He pointed, and she turned around swiftly, seeing the mirror and realizing what had happened.

  
Rey, wide eyed, began to turn red, and Hux biting his lip, trying not to laugh. She scowled at him, causing him to release the laughter he had been holding back. She smirked at his reflection, an idea forming. She let her towel drop, placed both hands on the edge of the sink, and bent forward. Her ass bumping into his front. She watched the play of emotions on his face. His pupils dilated in surprise, and he gasped as she slightly bumped him. He was already having a hard enough time controlling himself. The picture of her bent over as he had found her had been burned into his memory. Now his erection was throbbing uncontrollably. He looked up at her reflection to find it challenging. He leaned over her back, and watched her as he began to trail kisses down her tanned back. Righting himself, he pushed his hardness against her backside, eliciting a moan from her. It was enough to make up his mind. Control be damned, he laughed to himself.

  
He pulled down his undershorts, and quickly inserted himself into her. She groaned at the welcome intrusion. Hux placed his hands on top of hers, their eyes meeting again, and he began to move. He slowly pulled himself out, until just his tip was left inside of her. Swirling his hips, Rey groaned unintelligibly. He moaned in response, as he threw his head back and pushed himself back in. He kept this pace, repeating the movements, watching as Rey fell apart underneath him. “Hux…I-I can’t…I can’t hold myself,” she panted. He legs had begun to shake with his teasing. It was too much. He pulled out, and turned her around. His lips met hers in a deep passionate kiss. Their tongues rolling over each other, he picked her up and sat her on the edge of the sink. Pulling away, he said, “Hold on.” He positioned himself outside her entrance, leaning her back slightly. Rey grabbed onto the sink with one hand, and snaked her other arm around his neck. He pushed himself back into her. His pace quickening, as he held her with one arm around her hip, the other finding her sensitive spot, rubbing circles over it. She cried out as he thrust back into her again. Reaching the hand she had been holding the sink with down through her legs, she found his scrotum, and began lightly pulling and cupping it. Hux moaned loudly. She certainly didn’t fail to surprise, he thought. “Don’t stop,” he commanded her as she panted. He rubbed her harder and faster as he pounded into her. She gripped him as she moaned out her release. Hux cried out as he found his, pulling her close to him. He could feel her clenching around him as he pumped the last of himself into her.

  
As he pulled himself out, she winced. “Are you ok?” He asked concernedly, grabbing her face with both hands to make her look at him. “I’m sore and in need of another shower,” she laughed. He laughed with her, as he brought his forehead to hers. She gripped his wrists in her hands. “What will happen to us now?” She asked him. He looked down at her and kissed her lightly. “Let’s worry about that in a bit. Get in here with me, so we can eat.” He answered.

  
They were seated at the small table in his kitchenette. Hux was dressed in his uniform; he hadn’t had time to press his outfit or do his hair as he normally did. It kept falling into his eyes as he leaned over to pass her a plate. There’ll be no question of whether or not I fulfilled Kylo’s orders, he thought to himself wryly. Rey sat crossed legged on the seat, dressed in one of Hux’s t-shirts and soft trousers. She was starving as she fiddled with her plate, impatiently waiting for the service droid. There was a ring, and a slot opened in the wall. Hux grabbed two trays and set them down on the counter. He began placing the platters on the table. He had ordered a few different items, unsure of what she liked. She stared at the food greedily and took from several different options. He watched her as he placed a cup of caf down for her and a cup of water. He grabbed his plate and his own cup of caf, setting himself down to join her. She looked up at him, and found him watching her with an amused look. She smiled at him, continuing to eat. He shook his head, smiling, and began filling his own plate.

  
There was a knock on his door as his comm crackled to life. “General, we are here to bring the Scavenger back to the Women’s quarters.” Rey blanched and Hux stood to answer the comm. “One moment please.” Hux looked back at the scared woman. She stood shakily, “Thank you,” was all she said. He gazed at her, hurt. Walking over to her, he grabbed her shoulders and started, “It’ll be ok,” but she stepped out of his grasp. “No it won’t be, but I’ll be fine. I’ve dealt with worse. Thank you for taking care of me,” she said looking up at him. He reached out to touch her face, but she shook her head no. Hurt coursing through them both. “When they come in stay behind me,” he commanded as she looked up at him.

  
Hux pushed a series of buttons to allow the Stormtroopers entrance. Two came in, force bands in hand, and saluted. Hux nodded to them, “What will be done with the girl after she is brought to the pet chamber,” he asked. He winced at the use of those words. He glanced back at Rey, who had moved herself behind him as he had asked. “Sir, Kylo Ren, did not provide us with further information. She is to remain there until instructed otherwise.” Hux nodded again. “Let her collect her things,” he said. The troopers looked at one another, but didn’t respond otherwise. Hux grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her back to his room. He yanked her through the door, and pushed her towards the closet. She turned with fire in her eyes, “How dare..,” she started to say, but was cut off by Hux’s kiss. Before she had time to return his kiss, he bent down and thrust her dress into her arms. Grabbing her by the arms again and locking eyes with her, “I will figure this out,” he promised. She nodded, her eyes wide. He grabbed her by the arm again, and dragged her back out to the troopers. They bound her hands and ankles, and then saluted Hux again. “Dismissed,” was all he said. As he pressed the buttons for them to exit, Rey looked back at him with barely concealed terror. He gulped and stared back. He watched as they pulled her along, losing sight of her as his door closed.

  
He tried to calm himself, but his breathing had spiked. He felt utterly out of control as he threw the trays back into the slot and the empty plates into his sink. He ran a hand through his hair, before throwing his hands down on to the counter. He couldn’t go head to head with Kylo Ren over a girl. He knew he wouldn’t win. He could try to keep getting Ren to bring her to him while he was unable to breed her. That could work. What was she doing to him, he thought. He was an officer of the First Order. She was no one. She was no one, he repeated helplessly. He slammed his fist, and went to grab his jacket and hat from his closet. This was proving to be an agitating day already. He glanced at his unmade bed, another first for him, and sighed. He walked to his door, and punched the buttons to exit, walking purposefully to the bridge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: Thank you so much to my readers,**  
**and to everyone who has checked out my story!**  
**It means a lot**

**D’Qar – Resistance Base**

  
“So you’re telling me we lost contact with her, we have a pretty good idea where she is, but we aren’t going to go get her?” Finn asked incredulously. “It’s not that simple,” Leia started, “We don’t know for sure that she is on the Finalizer. Kylo Ren could’ve taken her directly to Snoke. She could be anywhere.” Leia’s expression was pained. How could her only son have become such a monster? Now poor Rey was captured yet again. Leia looked to her brother hopefully, “Luke, have you tried to reach out to her again?” Luke broke from his silent reverie, seeing Leia’s expression he sighed, “No. Ben seems to be blocking me from her. It could be the only explanation.” Leia winced at the naming of her son. Ben was gone. Having slain his own father, all hope was lost. “We’ll keep running reconnaissance around the Finalizers’ general area. See if we can pick up or decode any transmissions. I won’t have any of our pilots going in for a suicide mission.” Finn began to protest. Stopping him with the rise of her hand, Leia shook her head, “No, that is exactly what it would be. We have no intel other than knowing Kylo Ren took her. I won’t lose anyone over hearsay.” With that she strode from the briefing chamber. Luke placed a hand on Finn’s shoulder before following her out. Finn felt infuriatingly helpless. He thought about taking the Falcon and going to get her himself. Chewie would come, Poe too, but still, Leia was right. He just had to wait it out and hope for the best.

  
**The Finalizer**

  
The Stormtroopers pushed Rey along the corridors until they stopped in front of a familiar door. Pressing the entrance code, they strode in, yelling at the women to back away. They unbound her wrists and ankles, promptly leaving and sealing the door. Rey looked to find Ylenia. She was seated in the same spot on the couch she had been in when Rey had first arrived. Ylenia waved her over, and Rey sat in a chair across from her. Anara bounced over to sit next to Ylenia. “Are you ok?” Ylenia asked. Rey blushed, playing with an escaped hair nervously. “Yes I am.” Anara looked at Ylenia. They stared at Rey as if she had gone mad. “He beat and tortured you, and yet you sit here and say you are fine?” Ylenia asked cautiously. Rey blanched, “No, you don’t understand…what I mean to say is…” She took a breath, and relayed what had happened. Anara’s eyes became impossibly wide. Ylenia had pursed her lips. “Take this as a small victory. Kylo Ren won’t be as kind, I’m sure,” Ylenia warned. Rey knew what Ylenia said was true, but was hoping by that time the Resistance would have rescued her.

  
Anara was beside herself with jealousy. Not once, in the entire time she had been aboard this ship, had any office treated her with kindness. She looked at Rey, a fake smile plastered on her face, and wondered what she had that she didn’t. Rey wasn’t extraordinarily beautiful. She was freckled from the sun, tanned, and muscular. She herself was blessed with curves, and long wavy blonde hair. She was beautiful. She deserved the attention and kindness, not some rat from a wasteland. She watched as Rey busied herself with a holopad. Ylenia, in turn watched, Anara. She could tell something was amiss with her. She shook her head and went back to her reading.  
  
Hux was on the bridge, a cup of caf in hand, going over battle strategies a Lieutenant had brought to him. He found himself unable to focus, instead his thoughts turning to Rey. He smiled as he took a sip from the hot cup. Nodding his head automatically, Hux noticed the Lieutenant making an abrupt departure. Quickly saluting him and walking swiftly back to his console. Hux sighed. That could mean only one thing, he thought. Turning to his left, he saw the dark figure descending down to where he stood. Kylo Ren stopped next to Hux and stared out of the ship. “I trust you took care of what I requested?” Kylo Ren’s mechanical voice filled their space. “Was it a request?” Hux quipped. Kylo turned to face him, clearly not amused. “I remind you that the Supreme Leader has given his orders, and you are to fulfill them.” Ren stated flatly.

  
Hux bristled at that. Kylo Ren was not above him, they were supposed to be equals. However with the lightsaber and force as Ren’s allies, Hux didn’t much like to argue logistics. “Yes, I did what was asked of me.” “Good, she will be brought to you again tonight and every day, until she is ready. I want a report of when she is clean,” Kylo ordered. “I’m meant to be her babysitter?” Hux asked, trying to clear his thoughts and get his demeanor under control. “You’ll be whatever I ask you to be. She cannot be left alone at night. It would be the perfect time for her to escape.” Ren said. His mask faced Hux a beat longer than necessary. Hux gulped. “Is that clear, General?” Hux stammered, “Yes.” “Good.” With that Kylo Ren left the bridge. Hux left out a sigh of relief. That went better than I could’ve hoped, he thought, smiling to himself. She will be safe with me.

  
Rey yawned, utterly bored. There was no room, nor privacy for training. She was restless. He stomach began to growl, as she looked for a clock. Ylenia raised an eyebrow, amused. As if on cue, there was a ring, and a slot opened in the kitchenette. Anara jumped up to start placing the offered dishes on to the counter. As she placed the platters down, she noticed one that was covered. It had a note placed on top of it, with Rey’s name. Anara felt herself grow warm. “Ylenia,” she snapped. Ylenia glanced up at her, stood, and came around to stand beside her. Both women looked at Rey, who had now turned to see what was going on. “Rey,” Ylenia said, “This is for you.” Rey looked around at the other women watching her, some with unrestrained jealousy. She slowly got to her feet and walked over to them. She shakily took the card and opened it. It was simply signed Kylo Ren. Her eyes shot up to Ylenia, as she automatically handed her the card. Ylenia read it and stared at the covered plate. Rey gulped and opened it. On the plate was a small portion of hard bread and a bit of gruel. Rey felt nauseous. She tried to bite back the tears forming in her eyes. As the last platter came through, they noticed it was also covered, another note attached to it. This time Ylenia picked it up. She opened it and gaped at Rey sadly. “It says we are not to share with you, any of us,” Ylenia whispered. Rey picked up the slop and threw it violently into the sink; she walked away into one of the back rooms and laid on one of the bunks, crying into her pillow.

  
Hux found himself glancing at his watch over and over again throughout the day. If the other officers noticed how distracted he was, nothing was said. He was due to be off duty soon. He began to do his rounds. Making sure everyone knew what needed to be done and had their tasks. After he was finished, he was given a salute by those who were on the bridge. He nodded crisply as he walked out. He continued his brisk pace until he was in front of his room. He jabbed the buttons to his access pad.

  
Once inside he breathed a sigh of relief. He had no clue when she’d be brought to him, so he decided to look over a few speeches. He continued glancing down at his watch as he read. Forcing himself to concentrate, he was startled when his comm came on. “Sir, we have the girl.” He jumped to his feet and took three long strides to the door. He pressed the access pad. The door opened revealing Rey and two Stormtroopers. He tried to catch her eye as he addressed the troopers, “Thank you, anything else?” “No sir,” they replied with a salute. “Dismissed.” Hux waited for them to go and the door to shut, before he enveloped the girl in his arms. He felt his shoulder grow wet. Pulling her back he saw her trying to hide the fact she was crying. He gently grabbed her jaw, forcing her to meet his gaze. Hers was red rimmed and puffy. His heart clenched, “What’s wrong? What’s happened?” She tried to stifle a sob. He knelt down to undo the cuffs at her ankles, and then removed the ones that bound her wrists. She was back in her white dress. He looked up at her pleadingly. She choked out, “Kylo.” He stood furiously, “What did he do?” He asked, his anger barely contained. She told him about the note and the platter of food. He listened intently, becoming angrier by the minute. He pulled her into him, when she finished talking and began to cry again. He kissed her hair while he rubbed her back. “Let’s fix that for you then,” he whispered into the top of her head.

  
He took her hand and pulled her over to the kitchenette, presenting her with a data pad. It was the ordering system. She laughed up at him, tears still streaming down her face. He kissed her forehead, and they scanned through the options. They settled on several dishes and placed the order. He told her to go ahead and sit. Grabbing plates, he wondered idly if she had ever had dessert. “Have you ever had dessert, like chocolate before?” “No, I’ve only had freeze dried fruit or fruit. That was what the Resistance had to offer.” She simply said. Hux grinned at her. Chocolate was one of his guilty pleasures. Whenever he took time off to go to his home world of Arkanis, he had would go to the marketplace and buy from the old woman who made it from scratch.

  
He remembered the first time he had tried it. His father had indulged his mother in a personal trip to the marketplace. Hux was just a boy then. His mother flitted around from stall to stall. He had caught the aroma of something delicious, and had wandered over without his parents. He eyed the elder woman shyly. “Hello son,” she had croaked, then looking around asked, “Where are your parents?” Hux had looked about wildly, and tears streamed down his face as he screamed for his parents. They had found him soon enough, but the look on his father’s face had made him want to be promptly lost again. The woman offered Hux a small piece of the chocolate. His father had begun to argue, but a look from his mother had stopped him. Hux ate it slowly as he savored the taste. He had been coming back to her stall ever since he was old enough with his own money. His father had reprimanded him for such frivolous purchases, but his mother had always said he should enjoy at least one thing in life.

  
Coming out of his reverie, Hux reached back into the cabinet. He pulled out a box that contained the chocolates. He pulled a piece out and handed it to her. Rey took the piece that was offered to her, shivering at the brief touch of his hand. She watched Hux as she placed the piece on her tongue and began to chew. She closed her eyes as the taste filled her mouth. It was the most delicious thing she had ever had. She opened her eyes and beaming at Hux, saw he had another piece in his hand for her. She took it and was rewarded with the same result. It was heavenly. Smiling at her obvious enjoyment, he popped a piece into his mouth and placed it back into the cabinet. The service droid was ringing, and the slot was open. Hux took the trays and walked over to the table.

  
After they finished eating, Hux stood, placing the trays in the slot and the dishes into the sink. He opened the cabinet that held the chocolate box. He smiled over at Rey, and brought it back to the table. He dropped himself into his chair, and plucked a piece from the box. Eyeing Rey, he popped it into his mouth. Rey narrowed her eyes playfully at him. She rose slowly from her own seat, and flicked her wrist at him. He was startled when his chair skidded about a foot away from the table. She sauntered over to him, throwing her legs over either side of his thighs and sunk down onto his lap. He smirked at her and opened the box again, carefully picking out another piece of chocolate. She watched him hungrily as he placed the piece between his teeth. She leaned forward, not breaking eye contact, and attempted to take it. As she did, he surprised her by kissing her. The chocolate melting into their mouths, as they drank each other in. He placed the box on the table, and picked her up, not breaking the kiss. He carried her to his room, her sighing contentedly into their kiss.

  
Their days took on this comfortable tone. Each night she’d come to him. They’d always eat together, as Kylo Ren had kept up his wicked game of only providing her with gruel. Then they’d spend the rest of the night wrapped up in each other. They’d talk for a long time. Him asking her all about her life on Jakku, and she about his on Arkanis. In the mornings, he’d be sure to wake them up early, so that they could shower and eat breakfast. Growing somber when it was time for her to leave. He never questioned her why she hadn’t bled, or he merely had forgotten. Rey knew he wouldn’t say anything to Kylo Ren about it, either way.

  
Rey was seated on the couch next to Ylenia in the Women’s Quarters. She was distractedly reading a holopad when the door was opened. Two Stormtroopers led a droid into the room. Once inside, they backed out and sealed the door. Rey look up at it inquisitively, finally realizing it was a medical droid. She paled and felt as if her stomach had jumped into her throat. Ylenia walked over to the droid, “Alright ladies, you know the drill, everyone line up outside of the refresher.” She led the droid over and through the refresher’s door. All the women did as ordered. Rey fell behind Anara. “What’s going on,” she asked anxiously. Anara turned toward her and said, “Fertility and pregnancy testing.” Rey felt as though she was going to be sick. Anara feigned concern, “Are you ok?” Rey nodded slowly. This was it, she thought. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: For the next few chapters, I’m going to insert a trigger warning.**  
**Things are going to get violent.**

  
Rey stood numbly as she waited in the line. As it moved, she found it hard to breath. As the door opened to admit the next woman, Ylenia called out, “Anara, please come assist with this, I need to grab something.” Anara moved ahead to Ylenia, taking the datapad from her. She asked the next woman to follow her in. Anara glanced to Rey and back to Ylenia. Ylenia returned her gaze as she waited for the door to close. She quickly walked to Rey, grabbing her by the elbow, pulling her into the back room. Rey was startled as Ylenia released her and shut the door. “Stick out your finger,” she ordered. Rey looked at her, confused. “Rey, I think you are hiding something. I want to be sure before we give an official test through the medical droid.” Rey lifted her shaking hand. Ylenia held it and with a small prick, took out a stick from her pocket. Squeezing her finger until a droplet of blood appeared, she positioned the stick over it. Rey watched as it seemingly sucked up the blood. Ylenia dropped her hand as she waited for the results. Her eyes widened in shock as she glanced up at Rey. “Rey, you’re pregnant.”

  
Her mouth opened and closed twice as she stumbled back into one of the bunks. Grasping the cold metal, she tried to breath. Tears started filling her eyes, as she looked up at Ylenia helplessly. Ylenia crossed over to her and enveloped her in her arms. “I understand why you lied and somehow tricked Ren, but now you have to think about the consequences. If he finds out that you were fertile and impregnated by Hux you both may lose your lives.” Rey started sobbing at that. “What...what c-can I do?” Ylenia pushed her to arm’s length, “I’ll use my blood for your test. It’ll buy you some time. Perhaps you can tell Hux tonight and he can help you.” Rey nodded. Ylenia pulled out another stick, pricked her finger and allowed the blood to flow up into it. She nodded to Rey and opened the door.  
  
Ylenia and Rey walked back out into the room, Rey falling back into the line. Ylenia knocked on the door. Anara opened it and let her in as the other woman walked out. The line continued to move. Once it was Rey’s turn, she went in and stood in front of Ylenia. The droid handed her another stick. Ylenia pricked Rey’s finger and placed the stick over it, dropping it to the floor. “Droid, please retrieve that,” she said. As the droid bent for the stick, Ylenia produced the one she had used. The droid turned and handed her the dropped stick. She grabbed it and shuffled it with hers. Inserting hers into the pad, she pressed a series of buttons. Satisfied with her work, she excused Rey. Rey nodded and walked back out into the main area.

  
Hux paced on the bridge glancing at his watch. It had been another tiring, but utterly dull day. He could only review so many battle plans before they began to all look the same. Kylo Ren was due back any day now. He had been training with his knights on some nearby planet. Hux usually found it pleasant when he was not around. This time, however, he was dreading it. It would mean Rey would be delivered to him instead. He finished his rounds and hurried back to his quarters. His comm rang out signaling Rey’s arrival. He leapt up and pressed the keypad to allow them entrance. The Stormtroopers pushed her in. Hux was surprised to see that she had been crying again, her face red and blotchy. He dismissed them and began removing her bands. He tipped her chin up and felt unease as she still refused to meet his eyes. “Rey?” He asked. Fresh tears streamed down her face as he pulled her to him. He held her tightly and she wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to let go. “Please tell me,” he pleaded, as he pulled back. She continued to stare at the floor, mumbling weakly, “I’m pregnant.” Hux gaped at her as she finally met his eyes. She saw disbelief, hurt and finally searing coldness. “Some Resistance fighter then,” he asked icily. She gulped, and shook her head, “No, newly pregnant.”

  
Hux backed away from her, stunned. “Newly pregnant?” He stammered. She nodded, wide eyed, as tears continued to course down her face. He ran a hand through his hair as panic set in. “You were not fertile. That’s why he brought you here,” he said helplessly. “I tricked him with the force. You have to understand why. I thought I’d be rescued by now!” If Ren found out, no, when he found out, Hux would be a dead man. He looked up at Rey, seeing his terror matched in her eyes. Their child, he thought. His military career be damned, but he had expected a much different life than what he was faced with now. He was expected to marry a high ranking woman, to have a prestigious run with the First Order. Now he was marked. His life would be ended for being caught up in something bigger than his expectations.

  
“Go select something for dinner, I need to think,” he ordered. “I’m not hungry,” she said meekly. “For once would you do as you are told!” He shouted. She tried to reach out for him, but he moved briskly towards his room and shut the door. She stood in the middle of the room, her face in her hands, as fresh sobs began to rack her body.

  
He paced his room pulling at his red hair. He had to get her off of this ship. He couldn’t help her steal a TIE fighter. She’d never make it past the Finalizers’ defense system. Kylo Ren was due back any day. He slammed his fist against the wall. How could she, he thought bitterly. He had begun to care about her. This now made it even worse. His own flesh and blood, their child. Perhaps he could make a distress call. He quickly donned his uniform. He was sure it’d be found out, but hopefully the Resistance would act quickly enough. He exited his room, and found Rey curled up on his reading chair. He knelt before her as she turned to glance at him. He sought her hand, placing a kiss on it. “I will fix this,” he promised. He stood abruptly and walked to the door. “Wait for me here,” he called back to her. She watched as he left, the door sealing behind him.

  


  
He hurried down the corridor to the communications room. He strode in, his arms behind his back. The two officers stood quickly to salute him. He nodded and said “I need to make a personal call.” The two officers looked at one another and stood to leave the room. Once they were outside, he sat and punched in the coordinates for D’Qar. He grabbed the comm and began speaking, “The girl is on board the Finalizer, send immediate help. I repeat send immediate help.” He pressed another button to send the message. He breathed out heavily. Running his hands through his hair again, he stood, pressing the button to clear the log. That would buy them a little time.  
  
He left the communications room without another word to the officers. Walking back to his room, he hoped they received the message soon. He pressed the keypad to his door. As her walked in he looked to his chair, where Rey had been, finding it empty. He paled and ran to his room, throwing open the door. He relaxed when he found her curled up in his bed. He removed his uniform and slid in next to her. Pulling her towards him, he wrapped his arms around her. She sniffed as another sob ran through her. “It’ll be ok,” he murmured. “I’ve sent a distress call to the Resistance,” he added quietly. She rolled to face him, shocked. “You what?” She whispered. He kissed her forehead and repeated, “I’ve called the Resistance.” She shook her head disbelieving. “You’ll be killed.” “I’m already dead,” he said matter-of-factly. Tears streamed down her face. She locked her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. He moaned into her kiss. Pulling away, her face pained, she asked him, “Come with me?” He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. “I can’t come with you, Rey, for many reasons. I’m a war criminal. They’d execute me on the spot. If not, I’d certainly be locked away. I’d have to betray the First Order, whom I’ve followed my whole life. I’d never see you again,” he added, “Which I don’t think I’d be able to stand. I’d rather die here, knowing I saved you and our baby.” He hugged her close. Eventually they fell asleep, still clinging to one another.

  
Anara, head bowed and naked, knelt on the floor. Officer Tiley had his belt in his hands. Walking around her, he ran the leather across her shoulders. She shivered at the touch. “Get on your hands and knees,” he commanded. “Yes, sir.” She bent over and assumed the position. He knelt by her side, grabbed her waist and swung the belt. A resounding crack filled the room. Anara bit back tears. Tiley inhaled deeply before swinging the belt again. She felt her knees begin to buckle. “Hold still,” he growled, gripping her hard. He swung again and again. Anara cried out, as tears poured down her face. Tiley grinned to himself and moved to free his erection. He positioned himself behind her. Licking his hand, he wiped it over the head of his cock. He pumped himself once and then slammed into her entrance. She cried as he plummeted into her over and over, finishing violently inside her.

  
He stood and pulled his trousers back up. Grabbing her dress, he tossed it back to her. She reached for it as she tried to stifle her sobs. She got dressed in silence, as Tiley poured himself a glass of whiskey. He downed it as he watched her. She stood, keeping her head downcast. He sauntered over to her, grabbing her jaw roughly, forcing her to look up at him. “You know how much I enjoy our little trysts, Anara.” “Yes, sir,” she replied automatically. He laughed darkly, releasing her, and walking back to the bottle of whiskey. Anara, swallowing hard and trying to gain courage, said, “Sir?” He looked up at her in mild surprise. Eyebrow raised he asked, “Yes?” She gulped, “I have some information you might find interesting.” “Oh, do you now? And what might that be?” “It’s about Kylo Ren’s breeding slave.” He looked up at her intrigued. She continued, “I think she’s hiding something, her and Hux. I think she may be pregnant.” “You think?” He asked, “What makes you think?” “Today we were all tested, during which Ylenia left the med droid with me. Rey had acted suspiciously when the droid had come in.” Tiley clapped his hands together. Coming to Anara, he grabbed a handful of her hair, and pulled it so that she was forced to look up at him. “Oh, little Anara. If this proves to be true you’ll have made me a very happy man.” She smiled up at him weakly as he pulled her to him.

  
**D’Qar – Resistance Base**

  
“General, we have an urgent message.” Leia looked up from the papers scattered before her. She beckoned the officer forward. He handed her the datapad. She pressed the button and the message played, “The girl is on board the Finalizer, send immediate help. I repeat send immediate help.” Luke looked up from his seat by the window. “Rey,” he said. Leia looked at him and sprang into action. She hurried from the room, Luke and the officer just behind her. “Get me the Red Squadron. Bring them to the briefing room, along with Finn and Chewbacca. NOW!” The officer ran ahead to the communications room. He got onto the alert system and made a base wide call out for everyone Leia requested. The base was a flurry of movement as everyone scrambled.

  
Leia jammed the keypad outside of the briefing room. The door opened and she moved to the giant screen. “Gather me all of the intelligence we have on the Finalizers’ movements and last known location,” she barked. The control staff began compiling data pads and holomaps. Luke moved next to her and waited for the information to appear. Finn came running into the room next, Chewbacca not far behind him. “You found her?” He asked breathlessly. “Yes,” Leia clipped. She was deep in thought as a complete map began to project onto the screen. She was finally handed a datapad. She waited impatiently as the Red Squadron filed in. Poe pushed his way over to Finn, clasping his shoulder. “What’s going on, buddy?” He asked him. “They found her, Poe. They found Rey. She was right where we’d thought she’d be.” Finn answered him. Poe broke into one of his signature smiles, and shook Finn’s shoulder good naturedly. Finn smiled back as Chewie roared happily.

  
“Right, a few moments ago we received a distress call from the Finalizer.” Leia played back the message for everyone to hear. Finn spoke up, “That’s definitely not Rey’s voice.” Leia looked over at him, “It has to be assumed someone is helping her or that she is hurt or in danger.” Finn felt sick. No wonder it took so long, he thought. “We are sending you all on a search and recovery mission. You will be leaving immediately following this briefing. Red Squadron, you will be distracting and disabling the ship. Finn and Chewbacca, you will be boarding and it will be up to you to find Rey,” she finished. Luke cleared his throat, “I would like to go with them. Should they run into trouble they may need the extra help.” “Fine,” Leia said. “You all have you orders. Black leader, take this data pad. It’s been uploaded with everything needed.” Poe took the pad from her and nodded. “Let’s go get our girl,” he called out. The squadron rang out behind him. “Dismissed!” Leia yelled.

  
The fighter pilots ran down to the hanger. Finn, Chewbacca and Luke jogged behind them. The hanger was in a flurry of commotion, flight checks and orders being thrown about. Finn led them over to the Falcon. Walking up the ramp, Finn looked back at Luke. “Hey, how about you fly this thing with Chewie? I’ve heard you are one heck of a pilot.” Luke smiled back, “Of course.” They buckled themselves in and waited for flight clearance. Luke flipped a series of switches and glanced at Chewbacca who growled excitedly to him. “We’ve got clearance,” Luke said. He eased the ship out of the hanger and up into air space. Once free of the atmosphere, he punched in the hyperspace coordinates for their jump to lightspeed. “Hold on,” he shouted. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: Trigger warning.**  
**As I’ve said the story will take a darker turn.**  
**Thank you to everyone reading this story.**  
**As always reviews are greatly appreciated.**  
**Happy Holidays!**

  
**The Finalizer’s Bay**

  
Kylo Ren’s command shuttle entered the bay easily as he brought the ship down for a careful landing. Flipping off a series of switches, he waited as the Stormtroopers helped to dock his ship. Raising himself from his chair, he continued down the open ramp. He was surprised to see a pudgy officer nervously wringing his hands at the bottom of it. Tiley looked up at the descending figure and immediately stiffened. “Sir,” he squeaked, “Officer Tiley. Might I have a word with you?” Kylo Ren had already been making his way past the man. He turned his masked face to him and waited. Tiley took that as a response and walked slowly over to him. He stared up at the mask, unable to articulate his report. “Tiley, my time is very important. As you can see I have very little of it, as well as patience.” Kylo Ren’s voice filtered through the modulator menacingly. Tiley gulped and stammered, “Sir, what I have to report to you is in regards to General Hux and your…” Tiley began spluttering, his eyes bulging slightly out of his head. Kylo Ren stepped closer to him, fist raised and clenched, breathing heavily through his mask. “What of them?” He growled.

  
Kylo Ren stalked to the Supreme Leader’s cavernous holoroom, radiating unchecked rage. How could this have happened, he thought to himself. He had failed Snoke again. He swallowed hard as he thought of what the consequences would be. It was a simple task he had been handed. She was stronger than he had thought, clearly having hidden the truth from him even in her weakened state. He punched the keypad and strode into the room as the hologram began to appear.

  
“Kylo Ren,” The Supreme Leader’s voice rasped. “I sense…great anger stirring within you.” Kylo Ren genuflected and then lifted his mask, “I have failed you, master.” Snoke leaned back against the chair and brought a hand up under his deformed chin, “What has happened…my apprentice?” Kylo felt panic race through him as he stared at the floor. “The Scavenger girl has tricked me. She was fertile. I had made Hux take her while I thought she wasn’t. I wanted to break her. It would seem that he has impregnated her.” His chest constricted as he waited for the ramifications. Minutes of silence passed, Kylo finally gaining the courage to glance up at Snoke. He froze when he saw that Snoke was looking back at him.

  
“Kylo Ren…you have not failed me. It seems as though…our plans have merely changed.” Kylo Ren stared back confusedly, “Master?” “I want an army of force sensitives…one unwanted pregnancy won’t be of concern. We will simply wait…until in a few months we can know for sure…that the babe will be sensitive to the force.” “It will be tainted,” Ren said weakly. “Tainted or not…force sensitive is what matters, Kylo Ren. You had your chance.” Snoke rang out. “What if it isn’t?” Snoke smiled wickedly, his deformed face making it all the more sinister. “By then the child will have quickened in her womb. She will…have become attached...her motherly instincts blossoming. If the child isn’t…we will rip it from her womb. Then…she will be broken.” He felt unease ripple through him, “What of Hux?” Snoke leaned forward, “Ah, yes…our disgraced General.” Snoke mused aloud. “He will be kept alive…to live his torment as a failure, and then…to see his child perish or become enslaved.”

  
Hux woke with a start. Banging rang out from the door to his quarters. His comm link crackled as orders to open the door flooded the space. Rey sat up, staring at the main room in terror. She looked to Hux, who gazed back at her. “This is it, I should say.” He ran his knuckles down her face, “The Resistance will be here soon, you will be ok.” Rey started to cry, “They’ll bring you too. They’ll get us both.” Hux shook his head, sadly. He grabbed her face and kissed her roughly, his hands coursing through her loose hair. Rey lifted her hand to cup his face. Releasing her, he stood and pulled her up from the bed. As he pulled on his uniform, he looked at her. “Stay behind me,” he ordered, as he finished dressing. She intertwined her fingers through his as they walked into the main room. Just as they reached his door, the unmistakable sound of a lightsaber filled the air from just beyond. It slowly opened on its own revealing a heaving Kylo Ren.

  
Hux let go of Rey’s hand and pushed her back. Ren looked at the two of them, his unstable blade still drawn. He lifted his hand and curled his fingers. Hux’s hands flew to his throat as he tried to peel unseen fingers from his neck. Rey thrust out her own hand as she tried to manipulate the force to stop Kylo Ren. Kylo swung his masked face to look at her. He let go of Hux, who fell to the floor gasping and clutching his throat. Kylo moved to Rey as Hux rasped out, “No!” Kylo flicked his wrist which sent Hux flying into the wall near his kitchenette. He crumpled to the ground unmoving. Kylo moved his hand to caress Rey’s face, but was stunted in midair. He grunted as he tried to push forward through the force. Rey’s forehead began to glisten with sweat. “You are much stronger than I previously thought,” Kylo admitted. “You will leave this room and allow Hux and me to leave this ship.” Rey commanded, her voice laced with the force. “Why would I do a thing like that?” Kylo smirked through his mask. She was losing this battle of wills. She glanced at Hux, trying to keep her concentration. He was still unconscious on the floor. “He can’t save you,” Kylo murmured as he gained a step forward. Rey growled in frustration as she tried to push harder. It was as if something shattered then, as Kylo moved right in front of her. She gaped in horror as he lifted his hand and suddenly the world went black.

  
Rey awoke to find herself strapped to a very familiar chair. She pulled against the straps furiously, only stilling when she heard a slight hiss. She searched for the source of the sound, and was met with Kylo Ren removing his helmet. He slammed it down on the pedestal of ashes next to him. They stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity. He came nearer to her and gestured back to the pedestal, “It would appear I’ll be adding another pile to this soon enough.” Rey gulped and bit back tears. “We could’ve ruled the galaxy together,” he spat, “Instead you chose this foolish path.” Rey looked away from his simmering gaze. “I’ll give you another choice, Scavenger. You can come with me to the medical wing, and we can terminate this unfortunate accident.” Her eyes widened in surprise before narrowing into anger. “I’ll do no such thing,” she seethed. He punched the seat just above her head. “You know I could do it myself, don’t you? I could make you lose it, right here, in front of us both.” She unleashed a sob, somewhere between pain and rage.  
  
He held his hand above her face and entered her mind. She fought valiantly against him, but she had already tired herself with the efforts of trying to fight him off earlier. He played back the last weeks for them. He saw the absolute hatred she bore him, when he had again captured her and announced that she’d be a slave. He saw the uncertainty of Hux’s kindness. He watched the budding relationship between herself and Hux, bordering on... He flew back from her, shaking. Eyes full of disgust, he thrust his hand up and began to choke her with the force. “We could have had everything!” He yelled. “You would continue to choose this…this no one, over me!” He squeezed harder, bruises already taking form on her slender neck. Her eyes fluttered as her face started to turn purple. He felt her pulse slowing, but was perplexed when another faster pulse began to resound within her. He stopped abruptly. Rey tried to suck in air. She gasped and gulped over and over again, tears falling haphazardly. He blinked at her and she watched as he appeared lost. He spun around, grabbed his helmet and left the room.

  
Hux was sitting upright in the cell he had been brought to. He had had to be sedated when he regained consciousness. He had tried to fight off the two Stormtroopers that attempted to cuff and restrain him. One trooper had managed to stun him with their blaster. They had called for backup and a medical droid. Now, he waited. Screwing his eye shut, he slammed his head back into the wall. Rey, he thought. His cell door was thrown open unexpectedly, Kylo Ren filling its frame. Hux made to stand, but Ren gripped his shirt and hoisted him the rest of the way. Kylo’s gloved hand balled into a fist and smashed sickeningly into Hux’s face over and over. Hux tried to grab on to him, to fight him off, but couldn’t. His legs gave out as his features became a bloody pulp. He gurgled in pain. Kylo let him fall to the floor as he continued his onslaught. He kicked him hard in the ribs, and Hux curled into fetal position to try to minimize the damage and pain. “Traitor,” Kylo hissed. “Let Rey see what she has chosen. A man who can’t defend or protect her, who could never save her.” He strode back out of the cell, using the force to shut the door.

  
Rey watched nervously as the door opened to admit Kylo Ren. He had force bands in hand. He pressed a button to release her hands. She immediately tried to use the force against him. He staggered back a few feet before righting himself. Thrusting his hand forward, her head slammed against the chair’s back. She tried to steady herself, blinking back the spots that clouded her vision. He cuffed her wrists roughly, then released her ankles and cuffed them as well. “We’re going to see what’s become of the man you love.” She stumbled as he yanked her to her feet. Pulling her out of the room, he turned and dragged her along. They made their way through a heavily guarded portion of the detainment area. Stopping in front of a cell, Kylo waved his hand. The door opened and he pushed Rey in. She fell hard on her shoulder, twisting so that she didn’t fall flat on her stomach. Pushing herself up on to her knees, she was suddenly immersed in deep pain. She realized it wasn’t her own. She was feeling Hux. He was curled away from her. “Hux,” she whispered. He groaned as he rolled towards her. She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. Kylo watched the exchange, his anger and jealousy boiling. Hux watched her out of his good eye and tried to crawl over towards her. He reached out an arm for her, his fingers grasping at the space between them. Rey sought them with her own hands, leaning forward. Kylo Ren howled as he grasped his lightsaber, igniting it and swiping down on Hux’s outstretched arm.

  
Hux gaped in shock at the nub where his arm used to be. The stump immediately cauterized by the lightsaber. Rey screamed, tears spilling from her eyes. Finally grasping what had occurred, Hux lifted his left hand to hover just above the nub. His eyes met Rey’s as he fell forward whimpering uncontrollably. Rey attempted to scoot closer to him, but Kylo Ren grasped her by her hair and pulled her up to him. Shuttering his lightsaber, he shook her violently. “See how unworthy he is. He’s tainted you!” “You’re a monster,” she croaked, her voice hoarse. He lifted his hand as if to slap her, but was knocked off balance as the ship shook dangerously beneath them. He stumbled over to the comm, “What’s going on?” He demanded. “Sir, rebels!” A voice shouted back. He looked back to Rey and Hux. Rey had moved over to him while Kylo was distracted, attempting to cradle Hux’s head. He trembled with anger. “You think you’ll be saved? I’ll kill every last one of them,” He sneered. He waved his hand and the door opened. He ran out, sealing the door behind him.

  
“Black leader, there’s too many!” Poe gritted his teeth, “Stay in formation, we’ve got to clear a path for the Falcon!” X-wings and TIE fighter s whirled past each other wildly. They had been detected shortly after they had come out of hyperspace, TIE’s already spilling from the Finalizer. Poe maneuvered sharply to the left as alarms rang out, signaling he was being targeted. “Cover me,” he yelled. He brought his ship into a free fall, the TIE following him. He pulled back on the thrust slowing the ship and turned the controls hard left. The TIE was unable to follow his rolling ship. He pushed the thrust coming out of the spin, and locked onto the TIE, successfully shooting it down. “Alright guys, let’s get them in there!” The pilots followed his Starfighter and aimed themselves right at the open bay of the Finalizer. The Falcon was just behind them, Luke holding her steady while Finn was in the gunner’s seat. He shot down a fighter that was trying to lock onto them, whooping loudly with glee. “We’re about to pull up, Luke. You have a clear shot in!” “Right,” Luke said. He watched as the X-wings pulled up and he slammed them into the bay, the landing gears skidding into Stormtroopers that had been waiting for them. Luke punched the ramps button. Lightsaber drawn, he ran down the loading ramp, deflecting blaster fire. Chewbacca came after him with his bowcaster and Finn with his blaster. They fought their way through the bay and into an open corridor, Luke using the force to seal a blast door behind them.

  
“Luke, can you feel her?” Finn asked urgently. Luke sought her force signature, “I can feel her, but somethings wrong.” He said. He continued down the hall as another series of Stormtroopers appeared. He flicked his wrist and sent them flying into the wall next to them. They turned down another series of corridors until they finally came to the detainment wing. “She’s down here,” Luke said. Chewbacca stood guard at the end of the hall while Finn and Luke continued down. Luke halted in front of a cell door. Using the force, he opened it, revealing Rey and an unconscious first order officer. “Luke,” she gasped surprised. Luke came over to her, crouching down he released her bonds. “Hello, padawan,” he said gently, eyes glistening. She threw one of her arms around his neck, hugging him close. “Don’t forget about me,” Finn joked. “Finn,” Rey smiled through her tears. “Who’s this?” He asked. “It’s Hux,” she said, her other hand still holding his head. He was slipping in and out of consciousness, as she ran her fingers lightly through his hair. Luke studied her closely, Rey meeting his eyes. “That’s Hux?” Finn asked incredulously. “Yes, we need to get him out of her too.” Finn was completely baffled. “Why would we help him?” Luke stood up, “Let’s go, we don’t have time for arguments.” He leaned out of the cell, “Chewie, we need your help.” Chewbacca huffed as he jogged down to where they were gathered. “Chewie, can you carry him?” Chewbacca looked at Luke and growled in complaint, but lifted Hux anyway. Finn helped Rey up. “Come,” Luke called.

  
They were making their way back to the bay when Rey abruptly stopped. Luke touched her arm, “What’s wrong?” “The other women,” she said, staring down a hallway. “We don’t have time, Rey,” Finn said hurriedly. “They’re slaves,” she pleaded. Finn rubbed his face in frustration, “How many?” “About twenty.” “There’s no way the Falcon could hold that many.” Luke shut his eyes in concentration, as Chewie shifted next to him. He grabbed his commlink, “Luke to Black Leader.” He waited for Poe to respond. “Black leader, here.” “We will have a shuttle following us.” “A what? Luke we don’t have much time. We’re getting pounded out here.” Luke faced Rey, “We will take as many as we can, and Chewbacca will pilot their shuttle.” Chewie roared next to him. Rey led them to the Women’s quarters, using the force to open the door. Some of the women screamed at the sudden intrusion. Rey sought Ylenia. “We’re leaving,” she announced. Ylenia gaped at her in surprise, then nodding slowly said, “Everyone up, now.” Some of the women refused to move, needing to be heavily coerced. Finn tapped his foot impatiently. “Come on!” He shouted.

  
They began filing from the room, running towards the bay. As they turned the corner to load the Falcon and a nearby shuttle, they heard the crackle of a lightsaber. Everyone froze to see Kylo Ren pacing back and forth behind them. “Chewie load up Hux and the girls. Get out of here,” Luke said. Chewie growled and the women followed him to the shuttle. Luke, Rey and Finn turned as one to face Kylo Ren, not noticing the one little woman lurking behind them. Anara picked up a blaster and pointed it directly at Rey’s back. Luke picked up the vibration in the force, and quickly tried to deflect the shot. The blast ricocheted back and hit her squarely in the chest, her lifeless body falling to the ground. Rey stared, finally looking back to Luke and nodding.

  
“We aren’t finished yet,” Kylo Ren said as he tossed aside his helmet. “Ben,” Luke began. “Ben Solo is dead,” Ren shrieked, “Give me back the girl, and I will allow you to leave.” “That’s not going to happen,” Finn asserted, lifting his blaster. Kylo Ren took on a fighting stance. Luke mirrored him, as Rey and Finn could only watch. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: Thanks again to the readers/reviewers!**  
**Strap in, we’re going on an emotional rollercoaster ride!**  
**This will be my last update until after the New Year.**  
**I’ll be going home for Christmas.**  
**If anyone is interested, you can follow me on Tumblr @ashleyn7790.**

  
Luke closed his eyes as he called upon the force. He was forced to confront his biggest failure, his padawan, his nephew. Kylo Ren twirled the saber to limber up his stiff wrists, waiting for Skywalker’s move. “You don’t have to do this, Ben. You can come home. Your mother forgives you, she still loves you,” Luke tried earnestly. Kylo narrowed his eyes, “Enough, Skywalker, this ends now.” He began slowly advancing, feeling the force tremble around him. Rey turned as she heard Chewbacca’s shuttle take off, silently hoping that Hux would be alright. I’ll be with you soon, she thought. She turned her face back to the standoff, Finn giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. Kylo Ren was watching her with fire in his eyes.

  
“Rey,” he spat. Finn moved closer to her, placing an arm protectively around her shoulders. “Traitor, you die next,” Kylo said, as he pointed his saber at him. Kylo bounded over to Luke, lightsaber raised high above his head, as he brought it down in a hacking motion. Luke met his saber with his own, attempting to stay on the defense. He had no desire to hurt him. Perhaps if he could disarm him, he could will him unconscious and bring him back with him. But as he looked at the man, teeth clenched and darkness swirling about him, he realized Ben was a lost cause. Kylo pushed hard with his saber causing Luke to stumble back a bit. Luke regained his balance before launching into a series of attacks. Kylo fought him blow for blow, seemingly even matched.

  
Luke reached out for Rey through the force, “Get aboard the ship padawan, I will follow.” Rey nodded, and touched Finn’s side. He glanced at her as she motioned towards the ship. They turned together to hurry to the Falcon. Ren saw them and threw every bit of the force he could into a powerful strike. Luke fell backwards, barely catching himself as he crashed hard into the floor. Rey glanced back and saw Kylo raising his saber to deliver the final blow. “Noooo!” She screamed. She ran out from under Finn’s arm, and thrust her hand out, using the force to disarm Ren. “Rey!” Finn yelled. “Get Luke,” she cried. She continued using the force to push Ren back. He scrambled, unable to stay standing, as he tried to call his lightsaber. Rey stopped the saber from flying back into his hand. It was stuck in the air, shaking violently, as the fought each other.

  
Finn slid onto the floor next to Luke, and placed his arm around his shoulder as he hoisted him up. Luke still disoriented, tried to steady himself. He started dragging him back to the Falcon. “Come on, Rey,” he pleaded. She looked back at him and saw him pulling Luke up the ramp. She continued to hold the saber suspended in the air, as she pushed him back further. He growled in frustration, still attempting to call the saber to him. “Fight me,” he yelled, his eyes wild. She began backing towards the ship. He was gaining an edge in their battle, as she grew tired from the exertion. She was mere feet from the ramp, Finn waiting for her, arm outstretched. She used one more powerful force push while simultaneously releasing his saber, knocking Kylo Ren completely off balance. He fell hard, as the saber flew past him and smacked into the wall.

  
She ran up the ship’s ramp, Finn grabbing her arm and smacking the ramp’s closing mechanism. They ran to the cockpit and quickly began to take off. Kylo righted himself and called his saber, as he ran towards the Falcon. Rey jammed the thrust, shooting them out of the bay. Kylo howled as he watched the Falcon receding from his view, eyes wide in raging disbelief. His chest heaved as he fell to his knees. His master would not forgive him for his failure this time.

  
“Finn to Black Leader, Finn to Black Leader! We’ve got our girl!” Finn shouted excitedly into the comm. “Black Leader here, alright!! Let’s go home!” Poe shouted. The X-wings led the Falcon under the Finalizer, taking out the turboblasters as they made their escape. “Get ready to make the jump,” Poe ordered. Rey punched in the hyperdrive coordinates for D’Qar, “Falcon ready,” she confirmed. They listened as the rest of the X-wing pilots confirmed their hyperdrives were at the ready. “Clearance for lightspeed granted.” They made the jump as one, leaving behind a badly disabled Finalizer and a humiliated Kylo Ren.

  
**D’Qar**

  
The Falcon glided effortlessly into D’Qar’s atmosphere. Rey was abuzz with anticipation, eager to get to Hux, her knuckles white as she gripped the controls. Finn watched her closely, “Hey Rey, why was Hux with you anyway?” She looked at him surprised. She hadn’t counted on having this conversation so soon. Luke slowly lumbered over to them. “Perhaps we should wait to hear what happened until we see Leia,” he suggested. Rey looked up at her master thankfully. He placed a hand along her cheek, “It’s good to have you back padawan.” She smiled at him with tears in her eyes. They were more than master and apprentice. Luke was like the father she never had, and she like a daughter. A sense of calm filled her as he winked down at her, patting and releasing her cheek. She smiled to herself, eager to return to her training. First, she had to see Hux.

  
She landed the Falcon outside of the rebel base’s hanger. They began to descend down the ramp and were met with a small welcome party, cheering erupting from the group as she made her way to them. Leia had tears in her eyes as Rey ran to her and embraced her. The General hugged her back tightly, “Oh Rey, I’m so glad you are here and safe.” She pushed Rey to arm’s length and looked her over. “We’ll talk soon,” she said. Poe and BB-8 were next to Leia. “There she is,” Poe smiled as he pulled her into him. “Thank you, Poe,” she said. “You know, if it wasn’t for that guy over there we might not have gotten to you.” Poe whispered in her ear. They turned as one to look over at Finn who smiled back at them. BB-8 beeped and chirped happily up at Rey. She knelt down, “Hello Beebee-Ate.” The little droid whirred and buzzed at her chidingly. “I know, I will try to be more careful next time.” He beeped once more and spun excitedly. She smiled at him as she rose to her feet. She noticed Poe had moved over to Finn and had placed an arm around his shoulders. They looked at her and shrugged in unison before laughing. She smiled broadly, happy to see the two of them had shared their feelings for one another.

  
She remembered how worried Poe had been when the Falcon had landed after the destruction of Starkiller Base. Chewbacca had carried Finn down the landing, careful not to jostle him, as the med droids and medics came rushing forward with an emergency medical table. Poe had run to his side hand clasping his shoulder, biting back tears. He had looked back to Rey for reassurance, and all she could do was smile weakly and nod. She heard him yelling at Finn, “Stay with me buddy! You’re going to make it.”

  
She broke from her reverie as Luke grabbed her elbow and began moving her towards the base. She was always amazed by how big it actually was. Only a portion of it was above ground, the rest running deep into the planet. It was hot and humid outside, but in here cool air flooded the corridors. It reminded her of the Finalizer, of their room. They continued down towards the medical wing. Luke pressed the access pad and they walked in as the door opened for them. Rows of white curtains lined the room. Rey realized that most of the women from the Finalizer were here. Luke let go of her arm, “I’ll wait for you here,” he reassured her. She smiled at him, and nervously reached out with her senses. She felt Hux’s life signature, relieved by its strength, at the end of the row.

  
She walked down at a brisk pace, stopping as she heard someone call her name. She poked her head into one of the curtained areas. Ylenia sat on the med table looking over at her. She outstretched her arms to Rey, who came in and hugged her. “Thank you, Rey.” Ylenia choked through tears. “I hardly did anything,” Rey replied. “If you hadn’t of come back for us, we’d still be there. We’d still be trapped. You’ve given us all a chance to go home.” She pushed Rey back and smiled at her. “They’ve promised us a look at their databases to try to help us find our families.” “That’s wonderful,” Rey said happily. She hugged Ylenia once more before excusing herself, and continuing down the row.

  
She was standing at the last curtained area. Taking a deep breath, she pulled back the curtain and entered. Hux was lying on the med table. Naked from the waist up, he was covered in bacta patches and gauze. She stifled a sob, as she came further into the makeshift room. A medic was there checking Hux’s vitals. “You must be Rey,” he smiled kindly at her. “Yes, how is he?” “A broken nose, a few broken ribs, quite a bit of bruising, but he should make a full recovery. He’ll be fitted today for a mechano-arm” She sagged with relief. “How long will he need to be here?” “Probably a week or two, then after that he can be released. He’ll have to take it easy for a month or so while the ribs heal. I’ll leave you two alone.” “Thank you,” she said.

  
She moved to his bedside. His red hair had flopped down onto his face; she moved it gingerly out of the way. Pulling the only chair over to the side of his bed, she fell into it exhausted. She reached forward and grabbed his hand, bringing it gently to her lips. She looked up, surprised to find him watching her out of his good eye. “Ello Rey,” he whispered. She smiled, tears brimming her eyes. She kissed his hand again as they began to fall. He reached his hand up, wincing as he did, to wipe the tears with the pad of his thumb. “You should rest,” she insisted. He nodded. “Is it true?” he asked quietly. She wanted to ask what he meant, but skimmed his mind instead. There a memory was of Kylo Ren, He kicked him hard in the ribs, and Hux curled into fetal position to try to minimize the damage and pain. “Traitor,” Kylo hissed. “Let Rey see what she has chosen. A man who can’t defend or protect her, who could never save her.”  
  
Rey pulled out of the memory, staring at Hux for a long time, searching her feelings. “I don’t know what love is or how it’s supposed to feel, but I think I do.” She answered honestly. He tried to smile, his face too swollen. “I know I do,” he asserted, “You saved me, Rey. Not just then, but when you first landed in my room. All my life I’ve done what was expected of me. You appeared and turned that whole notion upside down. I like order and predictability, but with you I have none of that. I finally know what it’s like to feel alive. I can’t thank you enough for it.” Tears streamed down her face as she smiled up at him. She had been alone her whole life. Now she had him and their baby. Her heart felt as though it would burst. She pushed all of those feelings into his mind, and he sighed contentedly as his eyes began to close. “Rest now,” she said softly. She stood and gently placed a kiss on his lips. His breathing deepened as he fell asleep.  
  
She made her way back to Luke, who stood with his eyes closed leaning against the wall. “Thank you,” she said to him. “You’re welcome, padawan,” he smiled, his eyes crinkling, “There’s one more thing we need to do here.” She looked at him curiously. He brought her to an unused curtained room. “What’re we doing?” “We need to check on your baby,” he supplied. Oh, she thought, glancing down to her stomach. “I’ll fetch a medic. Wait here.” She sat on the med table, her feet dangling off of it. Luke reentered with a female medic. “Hello,” she said warmly, “My name is Larissa, and you must be Rey.” Rey nodded to her. “I hear you are expecting. How long were you on board the Finalizer?” “About a month,” Rey responded. “How did they test you?” “With a blood test.” “Ah, so I’m going to say you are about two weeks pregnant. There won’t be anything to hear yet and not much to see, but we could do an internal exam and ultrasound to check everything out.” Luke blushed crimson and coughed, “I’ll be just outside,” quickly exiting the room. Rey smiled, “Whatever you need to do.”

  
She emerged from the room a while later. Luke looked up at her expectantly. “Everything is ok. I need to come back down to have an ultrasound in a month and a half. She gave me some vita packs till then.” “That’s good to hear. I’d like to begin your training in the meantime. We will take it easy.” Rey smiled broadly, “Yes master!” “Right, let’s go eat,” he suggested.  
They made their way to the mess hall. Grabbing their trays, they walked back to an empty table and ate in relative silence. “When you are finished, I’ll show you to your room. We’ll speak with Leia tomorrow, and perhaps train in the afternoon. You can see Hux whenever you’d like and we’ll plan around that.” “Thank you,” she said. He smiled as he downed the last of his blue milk.

  
They walked down a passageway to a block of rooms. Luke stopped in front of one and asked her to press the keypad. She did and the door opened. The room was huge with a big round window looking out at the jungle. The furniture was sparse, but there was a nice sized bed. She looked at it longingly. Luke chuckled, “Goodnight, Rey. We’ll start tomorrow. You’ll know where to find me.” She turned towards him and hugged him tightly, “Thank you, master.” He patted her hair, released her and made his way out, the door closing behind him. She walked over to the refresher, placing the bag of vita packs on the counter next to the sink. She stripped off the white dress and threw it in the waste bin. That’s enough of that, she thought. She turned the knobs on the refresher and stepped in, relishing in the warmth of the water. She washed with the soaps and hair products that had been placed in her room. Grabbing a towel off of the rack, she exited and shut off the shower. She brushed her teeth and hair, before walking out into the room and falling onto the bed. She pulled the covers up around herself and quickly fell into troubled sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes: Merry Christmas you filthy animals! Surprise shorter chapter for you all.**  
**There is a lemon at the end of the chapter.**  
**I’ll mark it for those that don’t want to read.**  
**Thanks again! As always reviews are appreciated.**

  
_A dark figure knelt on a cold hard floor wailing in pain. Struggling to breathe, it peered up at the other figure in the room. It seethed darkness, “Failure,” it hissed. The room lit up blue as the figure on the floor contorted unnaturally. It fell onto its back, its chest heaving with exertion. Tears streamed down its face, begging for death. As she neared, it sat up abruptly, face covered in blood. Its deep scar and black eyes, full of hate, looked over at her, “Rey.”_

  
She woke with a jolt. _Kylo_ , she thought, clutching at her chest. She glanced out the window. Dawn was approaching. She jumped up quickly and walked over to the closet. She was pleasantly surprised to find a set of Jedi robes and other articles of clothing. She grabbed a gray tunic, gray robes, a pair of briefs, and black leggings. There was a pair of black boots as well, along with gray wraps for her arms and chest, and a black belt with a lightsaber clip. She donned the outfit, fixed her hair in her signature three buns and punched the keypad. She let her senses drift over the base, searching for Luke. She picked up his signature a few yards from the base. An image of him sitting in a clearing entered her mind. She ran out of the base and to the edge of the jungle. She continued walking until she reached the small clearing where Luke sat meditating. She waited impatiently at the edge, quietly pacing.

  
He opened his eyes and glanced over to her, “Yes, padawn?” She walked over and sat cross legged in front of him. “Master, I had a nightmare or vision, I’m not sure what it was.” “What happened?” “It was about Kylo Ren, he was in immense pain. He looked right at me and said my name.” Luke put his head in his hand as he thought. “It sounds like he called you to him or was thinking of you. It’s not uncommon between force sensitives. I think today we will practice blocking. That way you’ll be able to keep him out.” She nodded, and they both began to meditate. “I’m going to try to forcibly enter your mind, Rey. I want you to try to stop me.” She breathed deeply, startled at the sudden onslaught. She struggled to push him out and to stop him, but soon failed. She huffed in frustration. “It’s not an easy skill to learn, we will keep trying.”

  
They continued for a few more hours, until Rey was sure she had mastered the technique. She grinned widely at him. “You are a much faster learner than me,” Luke admitted proudly. “I’d also like you to be able to discern your baby’s life signature. I want you to begin meditating and then remove yourself. You should be able to separate your signatures then.” She began her meditation again, slowing her breathing and heartrate. She could she her own brilliantly white signature, she pushed it aside and delved deeper. In the darkness she found a blue light begin to emerge, glowing brightly, growing and expanding until it filled her. Her eyes snapped open and she gazed down at her stomach in awe. “I can see him Luke.” Luke arched an eyebrow quizzically, “Him?” She nodded amazed. “Now that you know his signature you can block him from Kylo Ren as well.” Rey nodded, her hand grazing her stomach.

  
They made their way back to the base, entering the mess hall. Mostly everyone was here eating. They grabbed their trays and walked over to a table that was occupied by Leia, Finn and Poe. C3PO was discussing the daily agenda with Leia. She waved him off as Rey and Luke sat down. R2-D2 and BB-8 were having a lively conversation, beeping animatedly. “Good morning Rey,” Leia began, “I have some time, after you’ve finished, to talk.” Rey gulped, “Of course.” Finn and Poe looked up at her. “Do you mind if we come? Then you don’t have to repeat the story.” Finn said helpfully. Rey glanced down at her hands. “Sure,” she said smiling weakly. Luke patted her shoulder and continued eating.

  
Leia led them to her personal rooms. They entered into a sitting area. Leia gestured for them to make themselves comfortable as she sat herself in a worn armchair. Rey took one across from her, Luke chose to sit in the window seat and Finn and Poe took the couch. “Now then, we know how you came to be captured, but what happened after that? Why was Hux with you?” Rey looked at her clasped hands, sighing deeply she began to recall her plight. There were shared gasps of surprise and looks of sympathy. “You’re pregnant?” Finn asked outraged. Rey nodded still looking at her hands. “My son, tortured you?” Leia asked sadly. “He did, he was cruel. Hux saved me.”  
  
Leia sat back, exhausted. She lifted her hand and rubbed her brow. Luke had moved behind Rey’s chair and placed a hand on her shoulder encouragingly. She patted his hand and smiled up at him. “Well, we certainly have a lot to think about in regards to General Hux. While he protected and helped you, he is a war criminal. He’s guilty of heinous crimes.” Rey blanched. Poe cleared his throat, “Surely we won’t execute someone who very clearly is on our side now. He’s got more than enough information, I’m sure, that could sway your decision.” “He blew up the entire Hosnian system, in case you’ve forgotten,” Finn said disgustedly, “He’s just as bad as Kylo Ren in my books.” He looked over at Rey. “Sorry, but it’s true.” Rey glared at him and he shrank back against the couch. “I understand one good deed doesn’t absolve him, but he could be of use. He’s the father of my child. I wouldn’t be here had he not intervened. He made the call for bloody sake!” Rey shouted indignantly. Leia leaned forward, her hands folded in front of her. “We will wait until he is better, see what he decides. Depending upon the information he provides, we will see what can be offered. You’re all dismissed.”  
  
Rey stood quickly as Poe tried to reach out for her. She shook her head no and hurried from the room. Finn and Poe followed her out, quietly arguing amongst themselves. Leia sat back and sighed, her hands covering her face. Luke stood in front of her, “He will be useful.” “It’s not him that I’m worried about, it’s my son.” She peered at Luke from between her fingers. “He did awful things to her, he threatened her baby. He truly is gone. I’ve always held out hope.” Luke swallowed, “When we fought I searched him for any trace of the light. There was none. I’m sorry, Leia. He’s gone.” She began to cry, Luke pulled her up and brought her to him, hugging her tightly. She clung to him as sobs racked her body, mourning the loss of her only son all over again.

  
Rey stalked to the medical wing, shaking. Punching the access code, she walked over to Hux’s curtained room. Pulling back the curtain, she saw he was awake, staring at the ceiling and flexing his new mechano-arm. The black fingers clinking together as he clenched and unclenched his robotic hand. He gave her a lopsided grin as she made her way over to him. The swelling had gone down a significant amount, his other eye now open. His face was still bruised, but was healing well. She leaned down and kissed him before settling herself next to him on the med bed. “You should be resting,” she scolded. “I’ve rested enough. I’m unused to not doing anything. It’s making me anxious.” He added. “I could try to find you a holoreader,” she offered. He nodded. She let out a sigh, “I met with General Organa today.” “Ah,” he said, as he stretched out the mechanical hand, “Has my fate been decided then?” “She wants to speak with you when you are released.” He nodded again, his face conflicted.

  
“I was also seen by a medic.” He blanched and looked at her, his flesh hand sprawling across her stomach. “Our baby?” He whispered. She grinned at him, “He’s perfect and very strong. Luke taught me how to sense him. I can feel him now.” “He?” Hux asked incredulously, “I have a son?” Rey nodded. “You strong, amazing girl,” he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He sat up and grasped her jaw, kissing her roughly. She gasped, “Hux! No, you’ll injure yourself.” He scoffed, “I’ll survive.” He tried to move her on to his lap. “Stop! Stop, I’ll do it.” She ordered. He chuckled as she straddled him. “Happy?” She asked, annoyed. “Very,” he growled.

***SMUT WARNING***

He unclasped her belt and tossed it to the floor, his flesh hand roaming under her tunic to her chest. He pulled the wrappings down, and sighed as he palmed her breast. She moaned quietly. His mechanical arm wrapped around her waist, grinding her hips against his. “We can’t do this here,” she said to him seriously. “No?” He asked wickedly. He moved both hands to her leggings and began pulling them down over her hips. He raised an eyebrow at her. She shook her head and raised her hips so that he could pull the leggings and briefs over them. She reached down and shimmied his boxers over his hips. He laughed as he lifted her and his hips to give her better access, wincing from the effort. She knit her brows, “Hux really.” He silenced her with a kiss, his erection rubbing against her nub. She tried to bite back a moan.

  
He moved his hand and inserted two fingers into her, rubbing slowly as she became increasingly wet. “Oh Rey, don’t tell me you don’t want this.” “Shut it or someone will hear,” she commanded. He laughed darkly as he increased the speed of his fingers. She buried her face into his neck, moaning into his ear. She reached down and grabbed his length, moving her hand up and over it before pushing back down. He gasped and lifted her roughly. “Do it,” he pleaded. She lowered herself onto his pulsing erection. They grasped each other, their moans muffled into one another’s necks. He lifted her and slowly pulled her back down, his breathing ragged. She pushed his hands to her hips, “Stop,” she said sternly. He gazed at her lustfully as she lifted her own hips and drove them back down, steadyig herself by holding onto his shoulders. His head tipped back as he groaned. She picked up the tempo, the medical bed creaking beneath them, as she moved. He grinned ruefully at her as he rubbed her nub. “Hux,” she cried out. He could feel her walls beginning to clench around him. He moved his mechanical hand under her tunic to grasp her breast. The coldness of his robotic fingers against her nipple drove her over the edge. She exploded around him, moaning loudly. He placed his hand back on her waist and continued pushing her, grinding her hips against his. She held onto him tightly as he came, whispering her name into her ear.

  
“I missed you,” He murmured as he lifted her and removed his softening member. She pulled her briefs and leggings back up, and climbed off of the bed. He grimaced as he pulled his own boxers back up. Grabbing her belt, she smiled at him, “I’ve missed you too. You should really rest a bit.” She clasped the belt and fixed her hair. He grasped her wrist, “Stay, please. I’m dreadfully bored.” She sighed playfully, “Shall I fetch a Sabacc deck then?” He nodded, smiling happily.


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays.**

**As always, thank you for taking the time to read my story.**

**Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!**

 

The week went by quickly. Rey continued training with Luke every morning. She began mastering new skills and was pleased with how quickly she was learning. She felt her powers expanding, her understanding of the force becoming wider. Finn eventually apologized to her. He and Poe were excited at the prospect of having a little one around to eventually teach how to be a pilot and shoot blasters. Rey had grimaced at the suggestion of firing blasters, but had laughed it off saying they had quite a few years before all of that.

  
“Hey Rey, we could use your help training some new pilots. I’ve got a new flight simulator. Care to take a try?” Poe asked. Rey grinned excitedly, “Sure!” They made their way to the hanger, BB-8 whizzing around them. “You guys should have a competition,” Finn challenged. Poe laughed, “There isn’t a better pilot than me anywhere in the galaxy.” “Oh?” Rey asked, “You’re on.” They laughed as they entered the hanger.

  
Rey and Poe were evenly matched. By the end of the day, there was a whole group of pilots cheering them on. Poe hugged Rey, “I guess we’re both the best pilots.” Rey punched his arm playfully, “Yeah, yeah.” Finn grinned at the two of them, “Let’s go eat.”

  


  
She made her way down to the med bay. She spent every evening with Hux, until she had to leave for the night. He was completely healed, and mastering his mechano-arm well. He sat on the bed shuffling the Sabacc deck as she came into the room. “Hello,” he said, standing and meeting her halfway. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him and kissing her deeply. “Hello,” she said breathlessly. She could feel his member beginning to harden. He bucked his hips against her suggestively. She pushed him away and sat in the chair. He ran his hand through his hair, chuckling as he said, “They’re releasing me today.” She sat up, “That’s great news!” “Is it?” He asked seriously, causing her to pale. Just as she was about to reply, the curtain swung open. She jumped and Hux quickly moved back to the med table to cover himself. Two guards walked in followed by Leia.

  
“Rey,” Leia greeted her. Rey nodded to her as she moved to Hux’s side. She gripped his hand tightly as he rubbed his fingers over her own. “General Hux,” Leia quipped. “General Organa,” Hux said inclining his head, “I’d stand but I fear I’m quite underdressed.” “Ah, yes,” she said. She motioned for the guard. He moved to the bedside and placed a bundle of clothing and boots down. “Thank you,” Hux said. Leia waved him off. Clearing her throat and staring at the floor, she said, “I also have an anklet for you. It’s a tracking mechanism. It gives you free roam of the base. If you try to leave or flee…well, just don’t do that.” Hux gulped as she moved to hand it to Rey. “If you would please, Rey,” she asked awkwardly. Rey took the tracker, her hands shaking. She met Hux’s eyes. He nodded at her as she knelt down to lock the cuff in place. It clicked and beeped. She caressed his leg before standing up. “It’s now armed,”Leia confirmed. “Get dressed, and then my men will bring you to the briefing room.” Hux nodded as Leia exited, leaving the two guards outside of the curtained room.

  
Hux threw the blanket off and started dressing. There were tan pants, a white long sleeved shirt, a blue vest, black boots and a new pair of briefs. As he finished, he noticed the emblem sown onto the vest. The symbol of the rebellion. He glanced at Rey and snorted. She stifled a laugh. “Well, how do I look?” He asked. “Very handsome, a true rebel.” He gazed down at the clothes, furrowing his brow. She touched his chest, whispering, “They’re just clothes Hux.” He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it gently. “It’s not the clothes or the symbol. I’m finished with the First Order. I have no desire to go back. My only desire is you and our family. It’s hard to completely turncoat after having done their work, believed their beliefs, my whole life. I feel lost and brand new at the same time.” “I understand,” Rey said. “That’s how I felt when I got caught up in all of this,” she gestured around them, “When the force awakened in me. I am a new person. I feel reborn. I hardly remember who I used to be.” Hux smiled at her, “I rather like who you’ve become.” She scoffed, “Let’s go.”

  
They entered the briefing chamber, the guards stopping at the door. General Organa was seated at a large table surrounded by senior members of the Resistance. Luke sat by her side, gazing at Rey and Hux. “You may be seated,” Leia said gesturing to the two empty seats. Rey and Hux walked hand in hand over to them, seating themselves in the offered chairs. “General Hux, we are gathered here to discuss your terms of surrender. You are being tried of your crimes as a war criminal. We will decide your fate here.” Hux’s mouth dropped open as Rey gasped. She looked at Luke for help, but he simply shook his head. She felt him enter her mind. Relax Rey, you knew this would happen. I will do what I can to sway her. He knew the odds. She felt Hux’s hand searching for her own, their hands intertwining again. Hux cleared his throat, “I will accept whatever punishment you deem necessary.” Leia nodded.

  


  
“Firstly, we require any and all information you have on the First Order. We know you were a key designer in Starkiller Base. Secondly, we want names of all personnel you have. Thirdly, we want to know if any of our bases are strong targets.” Hux nodded, “I will give you everything I have.” “If what you give us is satisfactory, you will be allowed to share a room with Rey, here on base. You will be allowed to remain until your child is born. After that you will be exiled to a remote planet with a small Resistance base and with Resistance monitoring. Again, depending on what is given and how useful you are, the terms can change.” He gripped Rey’s hand tightly. They would be separated, he’d never see his child again. It was a fate worse than death. His stomach rolled violently as Rey swallowed tears.  
  
Luke stared at them as he asked, “Surely you wouldn’t remove him from his son?” Leia looked at her brother, “He can’t stay here. He’s too much of a liability.” “Allow me to go with him,” Rey stammered, “Let me bring our child and go with him.” Leia thought on it, “Again, depending on what he gives.” Luke sighed, “If she and the baby are allowed to go, I will go as well. Then you will not need to place them near a base or have monitoring.” Leia was shocked and began to argue as Luke cut her off. “Rey will still need to be trained. She is one of the last Jedi. Her son may very well be force sensitive. He will need to be protected.” Rey looked at Luke disbelievingly, “You don’t have to do that master.” He smiled at her, “I prefer to be alone anyway. I can build a house near yours and help you.” Thank you, she pushed into his mind. He nodded to her. Leia choked back tears, “We will begin first thing tomorrow. By the end of the day we will reach a decision. For now you two are dismissed, you may stay in her room for the night.”

  
Rey led Hux to her room in silence. He was deep in his own thoughts. She pressed the access pad and entered, Hux following behind her. “How quaint,” he said, glancing around. “Don’t be a snob,” she sniffed. He came up behind her and hugged her closely. “It was a joke.” “I find I don’t have much of a sense of humor at the moment. They’ve threatened to take you away from me and our baby.” He kissed the top of her head. He pulled the ties holding up her buns, until her hair hung loosely about her shoulders. “You smell heavenly,” he soothed. She huffed, turning around to face him. “Why aren’t you upset? Why aren’t you mad? I feel as though my world is falling out from under me,” she demanded tears beginning to fall. “Shh,” he said as he ran his hand through her hair, “You’ll upset the baby.” She narrowed her eyes at him. He rolled his, giving her a lopsided grin, “I’ve got a lot of information. More than they probably realize. I also happen to be very good at coming up with battle plans and weapons of mass destruction. I’m sure I’ll be of use to them." She ran her hands over his chest. “I don’t want to lose you.” “You won’t,” he promised, “I have no intention of leaving here without you.” She nodded, feeling reassured. “Come,” he said, tugging her towards the refresher, “I could use a good wash.” She crinkled her nose at him, causing him to laugh loudly.

  


  
They lay down together in her bed as he lazily grazed her stomach with his hand. “I wish I had paper or a datapad to start compiling all of the information,” he said quietly, “I don’t know that I’ll be able to sleep.” “I can help you if you want,” she offered mischievously. “No, none of that thank you.” She moved her arm so that she was slightly sitting up. “Will you be unhappy if he’s force sensitive?” Hux ran his hand through his hair, lying back on the pillow. “No, not at all. I just feel helpless because I’m not. How can I protect you both? A blaster isn’t going to do much against another force user.” She didn’t have to ask who he was picturing as their enemy. Kylo Ren would surely come looking for them at some point. She had felt it in her dream, the hatred. He’d come looking for revenge.

  
She kissed him and laid her head on his chest. “We’ll fight together when the time comes,” she promised. He nodded, kissing her hair. “Rest,” he said. He was too anxious to sleep. Making mental lists in his head as he tried to remember all of the information they had asked for and then some. He’d do whatever was necessary to keep Rey.

  
_“Kylo Ren,” the figure spat. He was curled on the floor, broken. “You are pathetic. You allowed a mere girl to outsmart you and become enceinte with a traitor’s seed.” Kylo shuddered, withdrawing into himself further. “You are a disappointment, a failure to your heritage.” His eyes widened. “No,” he croaked. Kylo felt the rage, anger and hatred boiling within him. The darkness enveloped him. “What’s this?” The figure asked. Kylo stood, his whole body shaking as he breathed heavily. “I am not a failure, and I am no longer your slave.” The dark figure’s eyes bulged as Kylo tore forward, his lightsaber drawn and crackling furiously. “No!” It yelled as Kylo hacked his saber down through it. Black liquid flooded the floor as he continued cutting through it, screaming violently, until there was little left. He shuttered his saber, and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. His face was covered in black. He spun around and looked at her. Stalking towards her, he held up his hand, “Rey.”_

  
She jumped up, gasping for air. Hux sat up and grabbed her face, “Rey! Rey, breathe!” He yelled. She sucked in a ragged breath, tears pouring from her eyes, as she gripped her throat. “What is it?” He asked nervously, glancing at her stomach. “It’s him,” she said, her eyes wide with terror. “He’s killed something. It was so dark.” Hux straightened, his jaw tensing. “Snoke,” was all he said.

  
The morning light filtered in through the window, Hux and Rey watching it silently. They hadn’t been able to fall asleep after her vision. She had clung to him as he murmured reassurance to her. He disentangled himself from her, “We need to get ready.” They dressed in silence until Rey asked, “Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” “No, you go train. I’m sure Luke will make an appearance. You come then.” “You should tell them about my vision. I can confirm it when I come by later.” He nodded. They exited the room together and were met by two guards. “I’ll see you later,” he said, kissing her forehead. She nodded at him as they led him away.  
  
She sat in the clearing with Luke meditating. She was allowing him into her mind to see her vision. When he pulled back he looked troubled. “We should report this to Leia immediately.” Rey looked at him curiously. “If Snoke has truly fallen, Kylo Ren may seize power. He has quite the vendetta against the Resistance.” He stood abruptly and offered her his hand. She took it and allowed him to help her up. They quickly made their way to the briefing room. Luke pressed the keypad outside of the room.C3PO stood on the other side of the open door. “Oh, Master Luke, it’s you.” C3PO said relieved. “And Miss Rey as well. Do come in,” he gestured into the room. Luke smiled at C3PO as he entered. Hux and Leia were bent over several datapads. Rey smiled to herself. He looked every bit the general, except for his unruly hair which kept falling into his line of sight. He ran his hand through it several times.

  
Leia looked up at the two of them. “Luke!” She said looking quite pleased. “You wouldn’t believe what we’ve learned.” Luke smiled at his sister, curiously wondering why only she and Hux were in the room. Hoping that she had trusted him enough and would allow his suggestion. Hux glanced at Rey, his eyes full of passion. She was taken aback and blushed furiously. He chuckled as he looked back down at the pads. He was in his element. After so many days of feeling useless, he finally felt some semblance of himself returning. “General,” Rey began, “I need to discuss with you a vision I had.” “Yes,” Leia said, half listening, “Hux mentioned something of the sort.” He shrugged apologetically to Rey. “It’s about your son.” Leia’s head snapped up, “What’s happened?”

  
Leia sat facing Rey. She pushed gently at the outskirts of Rey’s mind. She felt her walls come down, and the vision began to replay. He hand flew to her mouth as she watched what transpired. Coming out of the vision, her head swam. Ben, she thought. “Does this mean…?” She started to question Luke. He nodded sadly, “It could be. He’s killed his master. I would say with certainty that he’s now a fully-fledged Sith.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone!**

**Our story is going to begin jumping forward in time a bit. I'd say there are only a few chapters left.**

**I may try to get to 15, but it may be more like 12.**

**Thank you to everyone reading this story. As always review are appreciated.**

**Enjoy!**

**Small smut scene towards the end.**

**D'Qar - Rebel Base - 7 months later**

The sunlight filtered in through the clearing, warming her back as she moved through her forms. Her stomach had swollen and she could feel the movements of her son as he kicked happily. She grinned down at her middle as she moved to the next position. Luke hid his smile as he followed her. She glanced over her shoulder; Hux sat reading a holopad nearby, his anklet beeping steadily. She furrowed her brow as she breathed in and tried to stay focused. Luke led her into the last position as they breathed out in unison. "You are very distracted today, Padawan," Luke teased. Rey placed her hand to her lower back as she attempted to alleviate some of the pressure she was feeling. "I'm sorry Master," she said as she wiped her brow. Luke nodded and touched her elbow to bring her back towards the base. Hux looked up and smiled at them as they neared. He grabbed the canteen next to him and jumped up to meet her halfway. He handed it to her and placed an arm about her waist. "Tired today, sweetheart?" Rey narrowed her eyes at him. "Both of you seem far too concerned with me," she pouted. They both chuckled as Hux placed a kiss on her hair.

They moved into the base at a leisurely pace. Plenty of people stopped to inquire after her health. Rey hated the added attention and soon grew flustered. Hux smiled and thanked them for their kindness. Luke sighed, "To think I traveled to the Outer Rim to escape this attention." He spared a sidelong glance at Rey as he openly smirked. Rey elbowed him good-naturedly. "No one's keeping you here, Master," she joked. "Ah, that's where you're wrong. Two someones." Rey chuckled, and placed a hand on her stomach. Hux led them to the mess hall. Disentangling his arm, he handed her a plate. She smiled up at him as she began piling different foods on to it. Hux laughed openly and shook his head. "I'm eating for two you know," she said as she sniffed a Corellian apple. "No one would accuse you of other wise," Poe teased as he sauntered up to the line. Rey let out a long sigh as she continued along. "Don't you have pilots to train?" She asked casually. "I do, but I never pass up a chance to eat," he said as he gave her a dazzling smile. Luke smiled to himself as he allowed Poe to move in front of him.

They sat together at an open table. Leia had joined them and was talking animatedly with Hux. Something about intelligence, or other. Rey was too hungry to concentrate. Hux watched her after a lull in their conversation. He chuckled and leaned over to her, "Thank goodness we're with the Resistance, I wouldn't be able to take you out in high society." She glared at him as she swallowed. "And why might that be?" She asked in annoyance. "Because you eat like a baby Hutt." She swatted him as the table hollered in laughter. He put his hands up in mock defense, smiling broadly.

As was custom in the afternoon, Hux was asked to sit with the War Council. Leia had taken a liking to him. Finding that they were very like-minded in terms of strategical thinking and unfortunately, war. She had laxed a bit on the perimeters for his tracker after he had asked to be nearer to Rey while she trained. She had found his concern for her admirable. Most of what was discussed was repetitive, and Hux tapped his pen anxiously. Leia looked over at him, and he shot her a strained smile. He was always nervous when Rey had an appointment in Med Bay. Life with her was so perfect; it exceeded anything he could've planned for himself. Some days he felt as though he would awaken and find himself back in the nightmare that was the First Order. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. He had to stop panicking. Rey would feel him, and she needed all of the rest she could get. He turned his attention back to the meeting with new resolve, "...a large force amassing." He quirked up at that. "Excuse me?" He said. Everyone turned towards him. "You said a large force? Where exactly?"

 Hux looked over the datapad with Leia watching as he pulled up information on the holoscreen. "They've positioned themselves near Genosis, in the Arkanis sector." Hux said. Leia nodded as she watched him gather any intel they had about Arkanis. "As you are aware, Arkanis is used as a training facility for all First Order personnel. If this information is true, they are alarmingly close to us. With the training facilities nearby, they would have nearly unlimited resources." Leia stared hard at the holoscreen. "We'll send a reconnaissance mission to the area. See what is happening. I don't want to make any sudden moves. We don't want to provoke an attack, especially as they would outnumber us greatly. I'll get Finn's detail to head there at once." Hux nodded as they both stared at the data.

"You were very distracted today," Leia remarked nonchalantly. "Rey has an appointment later today." Leia smiled to herself, "You men act as though we haven't been doing this since the dawn of time." He looked over at her. "I'm worried for her," he said, exhausted. Leia moved over to him and patted his arm. "It's none of my business, but when are you planning on asking her to marry you?" Hux stared at her shocked. His mouth opening and closing several times. "Get a hold of yourself, man," Leia laughed. "She's a Jedi," he stammered. "Yes?" Leia answered. "Well," he said rubbing the back of his neck, “Aren’t Jedi forbidden and all that?" Leia laughed loudly, "It's a little late for all of that, no?" She said as she wiped tears from her eyes. "It's her dream," Hux bristled. Leia covered her mouth and shook her head. "Hux, Luke is very lax in the rules of the Jedi. Trust me, it'd be no problem." He flashed her a grin, "You think so?" "Come with me," she said as she waved him along.

She led him towards her personal chambers, stopping to knock on a door just before hers. Luke opened it, smiling at the two of them, "What a pleasant surprise." "If you'd come with us Luke, Hux would like to ask you something." Luke looked at Hux quizzically, before shutting his own door and following them to Leia's. As they entered, she gestured for them to sit, "I'll be right back," she said as she eyed Hux. "Right," Hux coughed as he turned towards Luke. Luke placed his hands on his knees and smiled at Hux. "I wanted to ask you. Well I wanted to know if it," Hux stammered. He looked up at Luke helplessly. "Rey?" Luke asked knowingly. "Yes," Hux sighed in relief, "I wanted to ask her to marry me." "I think that's a wonderful idea. She'll be very happy. You both will do well together." "I'm relieved to hear you say that," Hux said thankfully. "What's all this?" Luke asked, bemused. "She wants to be a Jedi. From what I’ve heard they aren't allowed to have attachments." Luke chuckled. "Yes, yes. I've already been laughed at by Leia thank you," Hux clipped. "I'm sorry, Hux. Yes, she can still be a Jedi. Thank you for asking me." Luke looked genuinely pleased. "I know how she feels about you. I only want her happiness," Hux said earnestly. Luke nodded, as Leia reemerged from her room.

She placed a small box in Hux's hand. She stood next to her brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. Hux gazed up at her and carefully opened the box. He gasped when he took in the ring sitting in velvet. He glanced up at Leia, at a loss for words. "It was my Mother's ring. One of the only possessions I have from Alderaan." "I can't accept this," Hux said as he gaped at the ring. "Well it's a good thing you don't have to and Rey does," Leia laughed. It was perfect for Rey, as priceless as she. He stood shakily, and outstretched his arms to Leia. Leia smiled, tears in her eyes as she hugged Hux back. "Thank you," he said. "You're welcome."

Hux patted the pocket of his vest that held Leia Organa's ring. He jogged to his and Rey's room, quickly pressing the access pad. He came in quietly and found Rey where he had left her. She was still fast asleep on their bed. He came over to her side and knelt down next to her, peppering her face in kisses. She moaned as she rolled closer to him. "Rey, we have to go down to the Med Bay." She groaned as she became more alert. She threaded her fingers into his unruly hair, burrowing her face into his neck. "Can't we stay here?" She asked as she began kissing his neck. He grinned into her hair, "You make a very convincing argument, Poppet, but it's for the baby."

They reentered their rooms after dinner, Rey collapsing on their bed dramatically. Hux chuckled to himself, as he lay down next to her. Grabbing her waist he rolled her over to face him. “I’m not finished with you yet,” he growled. He bucked his hips against hers. Rey rolled her eyes at him, “Leave me be,” she admonished. “Never,” he said as he moved atop her. She giggled as he began kissing her all over. “Hux!” She shouted, happily. He pulled her tunic over her shoulder freeing one of her plump breasts. He groaned as he palmed her. “I love what pregnancy has done to you,” he said admiring her form. “How lovely for you,” she said muttered. “What was that?” He asked as he grasped her wrists. She yelped in surprise. He held them above her head as he took her nipple into his mouth, licking and nipping at it. She moaned and raised her hips against his. Her pregnancy had made her body unnaturally sensitive.

He smiled against her skin as he released her wrists. She promptly thrust her hands into his hair as he crushed his lips to hers. To his pleasant surprise, she ran her tongue against his lips to deepen the kiss, causing him to moan loudly. She had been so tired and uncomfortable that it had been a challenge to ignite her lust. He began pulling up the bottom of her tunic, eager to remove any barriers between them. She released him as he gently pulled her tunic over her swollen stomach and over her head. She blushed profusely as he gazed worshipfully down at her. “You are incredibly beautiful,” he praised her as he kissed her stomach. She felt such a profuse love for this man, causing her eyes to well up. “No,” Hux said in alarm, “Shhh, my love.” He moved back up to her lips and kissed her chastely.  She clung to him, as if he were the very air she needed to breathe. “Make love to me,” she pleaded against his lips.

He kissed her again, breaking away to remove her leggings and underthings. He quickly removed his own clothes, carefully placing the vest on the nearby table. She pulled him back to her. “I love you,” he whispered as he gazed down at her. He positioned himself at her entrance, rubbing his tip around her opening, eliciting a deep moan from her. He pushed in carefully, giving her time to adjust. After a moment, he pulled her on to his lap and gently held her to him, her stomach creating some space between them. He kissed her and murmured his love for her into her ear. She held him tightly around the neck as he rocked them, slowly making love to her. Soon she began to pant in his ear as she changed the pace, climbing towards her release.  He wrapped his arms around her waist moving her up and down along his length. “Hux!” She cried out. “Yes,” he hissed as he felt her walls start to clench around him. She let out a long moan as she hit her peak. Hux thrusted a few more times before he joined her, pumping his seed deep within her.  

He held her like that for a long while, kissing her and rubbing her back. “Rey?” He asked. “Hmm,” she replied sleepily. “Let’s get you under the covers,” he said as he kissed her shoulder. She regretfully removed herself from him.  She climbed under the blankets and motioned for him to follow. He smiled at her as he sunk in next to her. He placed his hand over her stomach waiting to feel his son kick. He was rewarded with a strong movement. He beamed at Rey, kissing her deeply. “Let’s get some rest,” he said pushing her hair back from her face. “Hux,” she said grabbing his hand. He waited, looking at her expectantly. “I love you.” His face broke into a face-splitting grin. It was the first time she had told him she loved him. He hugged her to him tightly, kissing her again. “Stars, Rey, I love you. I’ve loved you since you first landed in my room.” She smiled up at him through tears, “I know.”

They feel asleep holding each other as if their very existence depended on it.


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTES:**

**There will be only 12 chapters! I want to finish this up quickly to focus on my next fic.**

**The last chapter will be more time jumps. I'm working out how that will go.**

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with my story and for the comments/reviews.**

**It's so heartwarming to have feedback on my first story like this.**

 

                _Rey found herself in a beautiful meadow, her hands trailed above the tall grass and wildflowers. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the ocean air once again. She was home. It was so peaceful. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her growing midsection, lovingly. Her son kicked happily, the force moving around them freely. "You are stunning," a voice said. She felt strong arms envelope her from behind. She smiled to herself, "Where were you?" "Right here, as I've always been," the voice replied. Her brows furrowed in confusion. Something was nagging at her. The force was trying to tell her something. She felt warm breath by her ear that was soon replaced with a tender kiss. "Hux," she gasped. "No," the voice replied tightening their grip. Her eyes flew open as she struggled to escape his grasp. She swung her head back, connecting with her assailant’s nose. He cried out grasping his face. "Kylo Ren," she hissed, "What are you doing here?" Her chest heaved with anger and adrenaline. Kylo glared at her, still holding his nose. "I came to ask you to accept my offer one last time." His yellow eyes sparkled in the morning light. "You're mad.  I would never come to you." "What if I told you an airstrike was about to hit your base? That all of your friends will die if you deny me?" Rey's lips parted in a broken sob. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, already knowing the answer. "You will come to me, and rule the galaxy by my side. I will allow you to keep your bastard and raise him as my own." He shook as he spoke. He extended his hand to her expectantly. Rey bit her lip, her eyes misting over. "No," she said, shaking her head and choking back another sob. His gloves clenched into a fist. "So be it then," he said as the meadow turned dark. Rey fell to her knees, as she watched him go._

                Alarms sounded throughout the base. Hux leapt up, to see Rey was already sitting up. "Rey," he said softly reaching out to stroke her face. She moved her head away, as tears silently fell down her face. "It's all my fault," she said weakly. Hux searched her face, "We have to go, love. Come,” he ordered as he grasped her hand. He threw on his clothes; racing to their closet he grabbed her jacket and pair of boots. He handed them to her wordlessly. The base shook with the first TIE airstrikes. Hux looked over at Rey who had barely moved. "Rey," he growled holding her shoulders and shaking her roughly, "Whatever it is, is not your fault. We need to move or we will lose our son." Her eyes flicked to his as she swallowed and nodded.

                Luke came rushing into their room, using the force to open the door. He looked from Rey to Hux. "Rey we must hurry," he said. Rey started pulling on her leggings and boots. Luke held the coat up for her to put on. Hux quickly grabbed her saberstaff. "Let's go," he said. Luke ushered Rey out, Hux turned and quickly surveyed the room. He spotted his vest laying on the night stand. Her cursed and snatched it up as he ran out of the room.

                Rey and Luke attempted to move as quickly as possible. Rey's panic was becoming more palpable by the minute. Luke urged her forward, attempting to get her to the hangar. "Where's Leia," Rey asked worriedly. "She's on the Falcon with Chewie already. We must hurry Padawan." Rey nodded as she tried to pick up the pace. She held her belly as she tried to run, only to have to stop, doubling over in pain. "Luke," she cried out, "I won't make it." Hux came running around the corner, he bent down and swooped her up into his arms. Luke gaped at him before nodding. They hurried along the corridors, the doors to the base coming into their line of sight. Hux grunted as he pushed along with Rey in his arms. The screeching sounds of the second wave of TIEs could be heard echoing off in the distance. "Hurry!" Luke yelled in earnest. They were feet away from the mouth of the base. The Falcon could be seen in the distance.

                The TIE fighters fired at the base's opening as they neared. "Luke!" Hux cried out. He tossed Rey with all of his might as the base's opening began to crumble. Luke caught Rey with the Force and slid out as the opening caved in. "HUX!" Rey cried. Luke helped her to her feet and began pulling her towards the Falcon. "He's still in there, I can feel him!" She cried. "Help me!" She ordered Luke, glaring at him. Luke watched as the TIEs circled around. They only had minutes before the next strike. "Hurry," he said. They stood together hands outstretched towards the destroyed base. Beads of sweat started to pool around Rey's hairline, she clenched her teeth, grunting in concentration. The first of the rubble began to lift and shift off to the side. She spared a glance at Luke, who nodded at her, his eyes widened in awe. They continued moving the remnants of the base, until an opening formed. Rey ran to it, coughing as dust blew out into her face. "Hux?" She called out, her heart hammering in her chest.

Hux emerged holding his side coughing as he limped towards her. A few other Resistance members ran past them yelling their thanks. Rey wrapped her arms around him as she cried against his shoulder. He rubbed her back, murmuring, "I'm ok." "Let's go," Luke said pulling on Rey’s arm. They started towards that Falcon. Leia stood on the ramp waving to them to hurry them along. Chewbacca ran towards them and picked Rey up. He turned and headed back to the Falcon. Luke put Hux's arm over his shoulder and ran with him.

The TIEs screeched overhead leveling the remains of the base. Leia's hand flew to her mouth as she watched it crumble into a heap of dust and rocks. Tears flooded her eyes as Chewie passed her with Rey. Luke touched her arm as he hobbled into the ship with Hux. She looked back one last time as she boarded.

Chewbacca and Luke sat in the cockpit taking off right away. Rey had been placed in the captain's quarter. She cried out as more pains rocked her body. Leia entered to find Hux holding Rey's hand. "Leia," he said eyes wide with worry. Leia stood over Rey, her hand hovering over her belly as she closed her eyes. She felt the child's distress. "The baby's coming," she said, her eyes snapping open.  Hux blanched as Rey gripped his hand. Contractions wracked her body as she tried to breath. "Hux please go fetch a med kick, find a towel or blanket, and get hot water." Hux jumped up to find the items.

Luke called out to him as he ran about the ship, "Is everything alright?" Hux poked his head into the cockpit, "Rey's in labor." Luke paled and nodded looking ahead. He started setting the coordinates to the classified planet called Sanctuary in the Outer Rim. He had been planning on taking Hux and Rey here after the baby was born. They would be safe there. "Chewie, I'll be back," Luke said as he stood to make his way back to Rey. Chewie roared softly back to him.

Hux nearly ran into Luke as he rounded the corner. They continued into the room with Rey. Leia looked up at the two men and gave a tight lipped smile. Her hair was falling out of her braids and bun. She had pushed her sleeves up and was speaking calmly to Rey. Rey was sweating and pale. "Somethings wrong," she whispered as she gripped the sheets in pain. Luke came over to her, while Hux and Leia went through the supplies. "Nothing’s wrong Rey, but you must calm yourself for the baby." Rey looked up at him with misty eyes. "Help me, Luke," she choked out. "Remember when we were on Ach-too? You hated meditation, you still do, but it will help you here. Feel the force. Let it guide you. Breath, Rey." Luke breathed deeply and nodded at her encouragingly. Rey breathed through her nose and out through her mouth nodding back to him. They did this for a few minutes. "Good girl, now close your eyes and feel the force." Rey did as she was told, repeating the Jedi mantra in her head, _"There is no emotion, only peace..."_ Rey felt a calming presence envelope her. Breathing became easier and the pain started to recede. She heard Luke's voice float to her, _"Stay there, Padawan. You are doing so well. Only a little while longer."_  She smiled to herself and continued breathing.

"Thank you, Luke," Leia whispered. "I'll be with Chewie if you need anything," Luke said as he patted Hux's arm. Hux moved next to Rey. He smoothed her hair away from her face and watched as her lips parted. "There you are," she mumbled. "I'm here, my love. Always." He said as tears clouded his vision. He looked up at Leia. "We're ready," Leia said. Hux helped her to pull off Rey's leggings and boots. The placed a sheet under her hips, and put the bowl on warm water on a small table Hux had moved to the bedside. Leia moved Rey's legs apart and began to check her. Hux moved back over to Rey's head. She had begun to glow slightly. He watched her amazed. "The Force," he murmured. It was beautiful.

Leia broke the spell as she said, "She's nearly there." "How much longer," Hux asked not looking away from Rey. Her lips slightly moved as she lay there. "Hopefully soon, but these things can take time. The baby is calm now." Hux breathed a sigh of relief. Wherever Rey had gone in her mind, it was working. He kneeled next to her bed and caressed her hand as Leia continued to set up for the baby.

_Rey was again in her meadow. She smiled as her hands brushed the tops of the grass and wildflowers. She breathed in deeply, sighing as she smelled the salty sea air on the breeze. Her brows furrowed as she began to recall what had happened the last time she was here. She wrapped her arms around her stomach. She glanced down in panic when she realized her stomach was no longer swollen with child. "No," she cried. She looked around trying to leave the vision. She was startled when she heard giggling. Her head whipped around towards the sound. A little boy with red hair rain through the grass. She could barely see the top of his head. "You'll never find me," he yelled out gleefully. Rey began to move towards him. "Mama," he called out. "I'm here," she whispered. "Mama," he yelled again. "I'm here!" She called out to him._

_She moved quickly to where she had last seen him, confused when he was no longer there. The little boy giggled again, carefully peeking over the tops of the grass. She chuckled to herself as she asked aloud, "I wonder where he has gone?" He popped out and growled, "I'm here Mama!" "So you are!" She laughed picking him up. She looked him over with wonder as he smiled up at her. "What's wrong, Mama?" He asked her as he touched her face. "Nothing, my love," Rey answered with tears in her eyes. "The man is here again," he said, pointing over her shoulder. Rey spun with him still in her arms, her free hand searching for her saber._

_He wriggled in her grasp and broke free. "No, stop!" She shouted. She ran after him, abruptly stopping as she neared him. "Hello, Han," the man said as he ruffled his hair. "Who are you?" Rey asked. The older man's eye's crinkled as he smiled at her. Her stomach clenched in anticipation. "Hello, Rey Kenobi."_

Rey woke with a gasp. Leia was grasping her knees, "push, Rey!" She yelled encouragingly. Rey clenched her teeth, and grunted as she pushed as hard as she could. "Good girl," Hux said as he placed a cold cloth on her forehead. She grasped his hand tightly as another contraction started. "Just a few more," Leia said determinedly. She bore down again, stifling a yell. "Leia," she gasped as she took a breath, "Leia, would you do me the honor of allowing me to call our son Han?" Leia stilled, tears shimmering in her eyes as she bit her lip and nodded yes. Rey turned and smiled at Hux, "Is that ok," she asked. "Anything, my darling," Hux replied kissing her hair.

Leia turned her attention back to the task at hand. "Rey, he's crowning," she said as Rey arched her back off of the bed. The yells she had been trying to bite back coming freely now. She pushed again, tears streaming down her face. "One more push," Leia yelled excitedly. Rey grasped Hux's hand tightly and pushed as hard as she could. Hux gasped as Leia pulled their son into the waiting blanket in her arms. Leia cried as she cleaned him up, "You have a son, little Han." She handed him to Rey who sobbed happily as she cradled her newborn. Hux choked back tears as he caressed Han's head. "You did it, Rey." He said in awe, beaming at her as he kissed her soundly on the lips.

Luke entered the room a few hours later. Rey sat watching Hux as he held Han, whispering stories to him. Leia hummed to herself as she finished cleaning up the room. Rey smiled up at Luke as he neared her side. “You did wonderfully,” he said as he kissed her head. Rey held onto his hand, giving it a squeeze. “Luke, I know who my family is,” she said watching him. He smiled as he nodded down at her. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?” She asked trying not to sound hurt. “With Ben so interested in you, I thought it’d be dangerous for you to know.” She nodded to herself. “May I hold your son?” He asked Hux. “Of course,” he said as he gingerly handed Han to Luke. “What’s his name?” Luke asked as he smiled down at the sleeping boy. “Han,” Leia answered smiling at Rey.

  **Sanctuary**

“I’ll be needing to try to contact Poe or Finn,” Leia said as she leaned over Luke’s shoulder. They were entering the planet’s atmosphere. “That should be no issue here,” Luke answered as he pointed the falcon to the small town at the northern point. “Where will you make your home?” Leia asked. “There are many islands here. Not unlike Ach-to. I think Rey was actually seeing a place when she was having those visions. She will guide us there.” Leia looked at Luke skeptically. “Trust in the Force, sister,” Luke said as he grinned.

Hux sat next to Rey as she nursed Han. Leia came into the room smiling at them both. “We’ll be landing shortly. You will need supplies, and I will be needing to leave and contact what remains of the Resistance.” Rey looked up at her in surprise, “You can’t leave. We’re a family.” Leia’s eyes brimmed with tears. She came and sat on Rey’s other side. “I’ll be visiting you all soon. Especially this little one. But the Resistance needs me, and it wouldn’t be safe for me to stay with you right now. It might draw unwanted attention.” Rey looked at her sadly. “I will miss you,” she said. “It’s not forever, dear. You’ll take care of my brother, won’t you?” “Of course,” Rey answered, tears falling freely. “May the Force be with you,” Leia offered as she hugged Rey and Han. She stood and hugged Hux goodbye as well. “Take care of them,” she ordered smiling. “I will,” he promised. She waved and blew Rey a kiss as she exited the room. Chewbacca poked his head in and growled sadly. “Goodbye Chewie,” Rey said. He stepped into the room, and whined as he looked over baby Han. “I’ll tell him all about his Uncle Chewie so he knows you when you visit. Chewbacca grunted happily. Rey patted his arm, as he moved to leave.

Luke grasped Chewbacca’s arm as the finished loading the supplies. “Farewell, friend,” Luke said to him. Chewbacca roared sadly. “Take care of Leia.” Chewbacca nodded as he looked over to where the small woman was conversing with the locals. Luke waved at them both and re-entered the ship. Hux was rearranging everything and going through his mental checklist. “I think we are all set,” he said glancing up at Luke. Luke sighed, “What a day.” Hux chuckled in agreement. “Let’s go see if Rey is up to finding her Island.”

Rey sat up at the edge of the bed. “Are you ready, Padawan?” Rey winced as she moved to stand. “Maybe this isn’t a good idea,” Hux said looking to Luke, and holding her arm to steady her. “No,” Rey said, “We have to go there. The Force is calling to me.” Luke held Han as Rey slowly made her way to the cockpit. She sat in the pilots chair as Luke handed Han back to Hux. Hux gently bounced the baby as he watched the two of them. Luke sat next to Rey in the copilot’s chair. “Use the force, it’ll guide you,” he said. Rey closed her eyes and breathed in. She could smell the sea and hear the rustling of the grass in her meadow. “There,” she said as her eyes opened. She eased the Falcon up into the air and directed it to the southern islands.

In no time they saw the island begin to form. She gasped as she saw the same scene from her visions. She lowered the Falcon near the outskirts of tree-lined meadow. She stood shakily. Luke jumped up and grabbed her arm to help her, Hux following them out. She pressed the panel to lower the ramp. The breeze kissed her skin as it opened. Off in the distance the ocean roared against the cliff. The made their way slowly through the meadow, and were surprised when they saw a cottage with a smaller building across the way. Rey and Luke exchanged glances. The came to the front door and slowly pushed it open. It had a small kitchen, living area, and a loft for sleeping quarters. “What is this?” Hux asked, holding Han a little closer to him. Rey skimmed her hand over the counter, a dried flower hanging over a small pot sat near the window. “It’s my home,” she breathed.


End file.
